Second in Line
by carish7
Summary: Charlotte, Charlie, is the second in line for the Illea throne. Her brother Matthew is the heir. When it comes time for him to have a Selection, Charlie invites her best friend, Tyler to come and stay with them. Charlie doesn't get to see him often. It has been at least a year since she has seen him.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story. I have tried to prepare for it. There might be time in between each chapter. The first 10 might be close together. Also please review. I have a story line planned out, but if you have an idea or character you think should be involved, then please tell me. I am willing to change my story if you have a great idea. But if you do want to add a character, then please give the basic, physical description, age, and personality and stuff like that. Thank you and please enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Being the second in line for the throne, I have been overlooked. Especially since my parents are the famous King Maxon and Queen America Schreave. My brother, Prince Matthew Andrew Schreave is the Crown Prince of Illea and will ascend the throne when my father thinks he is ready.

My parents are the best parents I could ever wish for. Matthew and I know their story, but the version we know is vague. I have always wanted to know the details and the reasons to their little gestures. I don't doubt that they have fallen more in love with each other everyday. So far my parents are the most successful monarchs of Illea. In the past 2 decades they have gotten rid of the caste system.

Matthew, or Matt, is the best brother a girl could ask for. He was 4 when I was born.

When I was little, I was a shy kid, so my brother was my best friend. There was Kile, Aunt Marlee and Uncle Carter's son, and Adam, Uncle Aspen and Aunt Lucy's son, who are around our age but, the two of them were friends and they never hung out with neither Matt nor I. Matt and I would run around the palace hiding from the guards and maids. Eventually they started joining in on our games. Matt would run with me at hand, and I would be giggling my 3 year old head off.

When I turned 5 and had outgrew most of my shyness, my mom told me that the Italian Royal Family would be coming and visiting us. I was told that they had a son my age. I was so excited to have another kid around but that excitement faded and was replaced with nervousness.

Queen Nicoletta arrived one week later, with her husband, King Arnold, and son, Prince Tyler. Even though I had outgrown most of my shyness, there was still some left. But Prince Tyler joined me and Matt with ease.

Eventually, Prince Tyler became Tyler, then my best friend and later became Ty(my best friend). Even through the "cooties" stage of my life, in my mind, Ty never had "cooties". He was always there for me. Ty shared the excitement when my little brother, Elliot, was born. I was 7 at the time and I had been waiting for another sibling for as long as I can remember. His own little sister was born 5 months later, Arabella. So we talked in glee about our younger siblings.

The tensions between the French Royal Family and my family died down when I was almost 9. So the French Royal Family was invited to come stay with us. That's when I met my other best friend, Princess Cassandra or Cass. She is the youngest of Queen Daphne and King Frederick's children by 2 years. She has an older brother, Lucas or Luke, who is the heir and in recent years, such a flirt. Even though we are close, none of my friends and I are as close as Ty and I are.

In the recent years, Ty hasn't been able to come and visit. I wasn't even able to go visit him because he has been training to become the King of Italy. I haven't seen him in a year.

Now it is time for my brother to find love, through a Selection.

By the way, I am Princess Charlotte Amberly Schreave of Illea. My friends and family call me Charlie for short.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Again, please review and give me any ideas. It might be hard after this, but maybe after the first Chapter.**


	2. Characters

**I didn't say this when I first posted this story, I forgot to give rights to Kiera Cass. I changed her main storyline. But also I decided to post this for y'all. This will clarify each character. It might be a little before each is mentioned but each on here will be mentioned at one point.**

* * *

King Maxon - He is now king. He is obviously married to America. He is the father of Matthew, Charlotte and Elliot. He is the same except he has aged and greyed. Maxon is a character that will be mentioned and be here and there. But Maxon is a supporting character and not main

Queen America - She is married to Maxon and Queen. She is the mother of Matthew, Charlotte and Elliot. She is the same as Maxon, aged and greyed. Neither has aged or greyed much since they are still pretty young. She is another supporting character.

Prince Matthew - Matthew goes by Matt. His full name is Prince Matthew Andrew Schreave. He is the heir to the Illea throne. He is the one having the Selection. He is very close to his siblings. Matt is a tall and muscular 21 year old. With his blonde hair and brown eyes, he is a replica of Maxon. Matt is a supporting character.

Princess Charlotte - Charlotte goes by Charlie. Her full name is Princess Charlotte Amberly Schreave. She is the main character of this story. Most of the chapters are told from her point of view. She is 17 with long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She is almost a replica of America. She is a medium-tall height and skinny. Charlie's best friend is Ty.

Prince Elliot - Elliot goes by Eli. His full name is Prince Elliot Francis Schreave. He is 10 years old. He is a supporting character. His best friend is Charlie's best friend's younger sister, Bella. He is the male version of America, He has red hair and blue eyes. Since he is young, he is short. He is loved by his country and because of his friendship with Bella, Italy.

Queen Nicoletta - She is the mother of Ty and Bella. Obviously she is the queen of Italy. She is the same as she was. She is married to King Arnold and their family name is Emanuele. She is another supporting character, but won't be involved much at the beginning of the story.

King Arnold - He is the father of Ty and Bella and king of Italy. He is married to Queen Nicoletta. He is another supporting character. Same as Nicoletta, he won't be involved much in the beginning of the story.

Prince Tyler - Tyler goes by Ty. But some people call him Tyler, what people call him varies. His full name is Prince Tyler Antonio Emanuele. He is the son of Nicoletta and Arnold. He is the heir to the throne of Italy. He is 18 and has light brown hair and green eyes. He is tall and muscular. His best friend is Charlie. He is a main character. Some of the chapters are told from his point of view.

Princess Arabella - Arabella goes by Bella. Her full name is Princess Arabella Clara Emanuele. She is 10 years old, but 5 months younger than her best friend Eli. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Since she is young, she is short. She is loved by her country and because of her friendship with Eli, Illea. She is another supporting character.

Queen Daphne and King Frederick - they are not characters but might be briefly mentioned.

Prince Lucas - Lucas also goes as Luke. He is the heir to the French throne. He is 19 with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is tall and muscular and has a huge ego. He hits on lots of girls. He is a supporting character.

Princess Cassandra - Cassandra goes by Cass. She is the younger sister of Luke. She is 17. She is the second best friend of Charlie. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is a medium height and skinny. She is also dating Prince Andrew of Spain. She is ANOTHER supporting character.

Prince Andrew - Andrew is dating Cass. He is 18. Charlie doesn't like him because he is a fake and a snob.

Charlie's maids - Emma is like Lucy and is 24. Sophia is like Mary and is 25. Ava is like Anne and is 26.

Then there are the Selected. But they all won't be mentioned, so I don't want to spoil anything.


	3. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy. Please review and give any scenarios that you might like to see happen.**

* * *

Chapter 1

BANG! The door slammed as Matt stomped into my room with his blonde hair flopping. People have always said that he is an exact replica of my father. I am almost a replica of my mother, except the fact that my hair is strawberry-blonde instead of fiery red. He had just gotten back from a meeting with my parents and I'm assuming it did not go well.

'Matt what is it' I asked. I was actually worried, my brother did not anger easily.

'They want me to have a Selection' Matt huffed.

"This shouldn't be a surprise. Dad had one when he was 19, you are 21. You should have seen this coming' I replied calmly.

"I know, I know. Are you gonna help me out? I really gonna need my little sis. Charlie, I haven't even ever had a girlfriend before! I don't really talk to most of the princess when they come here or we go to their homes. If I do it is always light and/or political.'

'Of course I'm going to help you out. Hey! I'm gonna ask if Ty can come. He can help you out, and I haven't seen him in a year, I miss him. And he can help both of us with stress. Yours being picking a lifelong partner, and mine being teaching these girls.'

'Wait! You knew about this.'

'Well yeah, Mom and Dad had to ask me.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because they were going to tell you soon enough.'

'Ugh', Matt huffed. 'If Ty is available then he can come.'

I ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. I ran out the door and to my office to call Ty. Even though I wasn't a King, Queen or Crown Princess, I still got an office since I helped Matt with his work. I also had my own philosophy projects that I worked on by myself and with my mom.

Once I got to the phone, I dialed one of the numbers I knew by heart. After 2 rings, I heard Ty's assistant pick up.

'His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Tyler of Italy's Office. How may I help you?'

'Helen! How are you?'

'Charlie! I'm doing great. You haven't called in a few days where have you been?'

'I've been busy working, I wish I could have called but working on my projects has been taking my free time away'

'Awww that's too bad. Would you like to talk to Tyler?' Helen, Ty and I go through this so much that titles have been removed from me and Ty's names.

'Of course.'

After about 30 seconds, I heard Ty pick up,'Charlie?'

'Ty! Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to talk lately, I've been busy and I know you have too. But I wanted to see if you could take about 2 months off of working and come here and spend time with me and Matt. He is going to have a Selection and we would both like you here to help us out, I'm teaching the girls etiquette lessons. UGH!' I started to ramble.

'Charlie slow down of course I would. I haven't seen you in so long. Do you want me to ask if Bella wants to come around to spend time with Eli.'

At that, as if by magic, Eli appeared in my office. We had started calling Elliot, Eli when he was 2. He became best friends with Ty's little sister, Arabella or Bella, when they were 4.

'Hey are you talking with Ty?' Eli asked.

'Of course. Come here' My 10 year old little brother came over and sat on my lap.

I put the phone on speaker so we could both talk with him. 'Hey Ty the phone is on speaker. I'm with Eli right now.'

'Hey little buddy, Charlie here just asked if I wanted to come visit your family for a couple of months. I had the idea of bringing Bella with me for a little bit. Would you like that?' Eli jumped at that.

'YESYESYES OF COURSE!' Eli hadn't seen Bella in a while, not as long as Ty and I, but still long.

'Hey why don't you run along. I want to talk to Ty a bit okay?'

'Okay, bye Ty' With that Eli ran off.

'Ty, I really miss you. I can't wait for you to get here.'

'Me too, when should I come?'

'Well they are announcing the Selection on Friday, so the Selected will be announced next Friday and arriving in 2 weeks. So maybe next Wednesday?'

'That sounds great! Don't forget to tell your mom this time that I am coming, instead of my mom telling your mom over the phone an hour before I arrived.'

'Fine. Hey have you talked to Cass lately'

'No how is she?'

'Oh you know, still in the honeymoon stage of her relationship with Andrew' I made a gag sound into the phone. I love Cass but Andrew is such a fake and a snob. Andrew is the second in line for the Spanish throne after his older sister.

'You still hate that guy?'

'Yeah but I fake it for Cass. Well I have to go, bye Ty. I can't wait to see you. Love you'

'Love you too, bye Charlie'

* * *

I walked into my mom's office, but stopped quickly when I saw that my parents were making out.

'Ugh guys really' at that they stopped and blushed. 'I wanted to tell you that Ty is gonna come and stay with us and help Matt and I with the Selection. He's coming next Wednesday and bringing Bella for a little while so Eli can see her.'

My mom looked at my dad, smiled and said,'Wow Maxon she is getting better at telling us when her best friend is coming'

'She sure is. Our little girl is growing up' My dad replied and I could sense the sarcasm.

'Well since we will be preparing for the Selected to be coming, they will have to stay on this floor'

I think I blew my parents eardrums out when I screamed. Ty had only been able to stay on the third floor with my family once. And him being on the third floor means that he is closer and I get to annoy him more.

'Well somebody is excited' My dad smirked.

'Of course I am! I haven't seen Ty in forever and he is staying on the third floor.'

'Okay bean, go get ready for lunch' Bean was my dad's nickname for me.

'Bye Dad, bye Mom'

* * *

After lunch, I went back to my room and started a card game with my maids. There is my head maid Ava, who my mom refers to as 'the Anne', then there is Sophia, 'the Mary',and last but not least Emma,'the Lucy'. They are all so close and started working for me since they were each 16. Even though they are older than I, we get along great. They are all a year apart from each other.

'So Ty is finally coming' Emma says dealing out the cards.

'Yeah, I can't wait to see him it has been too long, and guess what… he gets to stay on the third floor since the Selected are going to take up most of the second and we don't want him and Bella to have to run into them all the time and possibly fangirl over him.'

'That makes sense. Speaking of the Selection, do you have your eyes on anyone?'

'No there isn't anyone. The only boys I get to be around are Princes and Sons of Politicians. And all of the sons talk about politics all the time. The Princes that are available are either too young or Luke. I am NOT going to go out with Luke. I love Cass but I cannot stand Luke. He is such a flirt.'

'So… no one…?'

'Yeah… why?' The three of them smirked at each other with side glances.

'No reason.' They said in unison.

* * *

Two days later was the Report.

I was late as always. I was running out of my room as my maids made sure everything was there.

'YOUR TIARA' Sophia yelled down the hall. I made a quick stop, turned around and got my tiara and started sprinting again.

I finally made it and sat in my throne. I straightened my simple, long, navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline with diamond beading on the top. A crew member came over fast to fix my strawberry blonde hair that was in a messy, low side bun with a few curls out.

As the crew member ran away I heard Gavril Fadaye say his opening line,

'Hello Illea and welcome to the weekly Report. Today our very own Prince Matthew has an announcement. Please welcome Prince Matthew to the stage everybody.'

The audience clapped as Matt walked up to the podium.

'Hello Illea, today I would like to announce that I will be having a Selection!' The audience went crazy. 'Any eligible young lady from between the ages of 21 and 18 are allowed to enter. You will have til next Thursday to get your entry forms into the providence offices. The letters will be out tomorrow morning. The ladies that will partake in my Selection will be announced next Friday on the Report. Goodnight'

Matt waved his hand as he walked back to his throne next to mine. The Report went on with announcements and updates from the advisors and my parents. Right after it ended, I went back to my room and fell asleep, like I always do after the Report.

* * *

That Tuesday I was walking down to lunch when I saw him...

* * *

 **Just think about what I said before the chapter.**

 **~ cari**


	4. Chapter 2

**So I am not going to be updating as often. I am going back to school tomorrow and my schedule will be busy again. So I will be updating every Wednesday night. It will be late in the night. Also I live on the east coast so keep that in mind. I will upload tomorrow just because I am prepared. I have been getting a few reviews so keep it up. This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _That Tuesday I was walking down to lunch when I saw him…_

* * *

I ran down the grand staircase towards him.

'OMG what are you doing here?'

'I missed my best friend too much so I came a day early' I realized that he looked a bit more muscular and older as I ran into his arms.

I hugged him so tight. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Ty started to sway a bit. I nuzzled my head into his neck as he did the same. I started to cry, and Ty pulled back and set me down. He held me at arm's length.

'Hey what's the matter, I thought you would be happy' He said that as he wiped my tears away.

'Believe me I am. I just missed you so much. This is the longest I have been without my best friend. What are you doing here early?'

'I called your mom to tell her that I wanted to come early to surprise you.'

'Thank you' I said as I hugged him again.

We pulled away and I saw Bella and Eli talking with the biggest smiles on their faces.

I leaned over to Ty, smiling, and whispered,'They are going to make a great couple when they are older'

'What! They are just friends. They are like us'

'No, they try not to show it, but I'm betting you they like each other.'

'My little sister is not old enough to be liking someone' He pouted and then grinned.

'Don't worry about that for a while, they are too shy to show it let alone say it.'

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to my room to talk. We talked about everything. We had a year to catch up on.

* * *

We ended up eating dinner in my room. My mom came in at around 10 p.m. to check up on us. She immediately came up and hugged Ty.

'Hey Ty. I missed you. But not as much as this one here. How are you guys doing?'

'Good' Ty answered.'I think we are almost done catching up'

'I don't see why it took so long for you too to catch up, you talk almost everyday. Don't stay up too long.'

I just shrugged as she left the room.

'Hey how is Matt feeling about the Selection?'

'He is nervous, but you gotta give it to him, he is going to be picking up a life partner. Hey speaking of which, aren't you looking for anyone? You do need one to ascend.'

'Ugh' Ty threw his head back.'I don't want to think about that my parents have been having girls over to meet me and I can't stand it anymore'

I rubbed his arm. I felt so bad for him. I would never have the pressure to marry someone because I'm not heir.

'Hey just think about it, the second you do find somebody you are off the hook'

'Hey I'm gonna head off to bed. I want to get to bed before I become to tired. I mean I have to walk all the way down the hall' He flashed me one of his famous grins.

'Goodnight Ty'

''Night Charlie'

The second I closed my door my maids opened up the door.

Emma was the first to say something 'So… how did it go?'

'It went great, I missed him so much. We had so much to catch up on. We talked for hours.'

'So you guys just talked?'Ava pipped in.

'Of course what else would we do' They were starting to scare me. They smirked and looked at each other.

'OKAY, what is going on? You guys keep looking at each other and smirking every time Ty comes up.'

'We just thought that you two are an item,'

If I had been drinking I would have spit it out.

'WHAT!?'

'Well everybody just thought that you and Prince Tyler were dating. I mean you two are so close' Sophia said quietly.

'Omg, omg, OMG. Umm I'm going to go to bed. That's a lot to take in.'

After they left, I got myself ready for bed.

* * *

'WHAT?! They think we are couple. I have never thought of you that way'

Ty reacted the same way I thought he would when I told him what my maids told me.

'I know, same. They said a lot of people think that.'

'I think we should just ignore this, and go on. We shouldn't care what everybody else thinks. We are just friends.'

'Yeah, I guess. Now come on, we have to go help Matt.'

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon helping Matt with the details for the Selection. He wanted to get as much done ahead of time so he could have time to get to know the girls(through their profiles).

'So Matt how am I going to help you out with this? I know how I'm going to be helping out Charlie. But I'm not a therapist'

'Well I thought that you could… aaah… you know what I have no idea. I never thought through this. I guess you could just do whatever you think would help me. I mean you know the stress.'

'Yeah I guess, but I'm not really the one to ask, I'm here to spend time with my best friend. And I have never picked somebody.'

'Wow thanks, now there is nobody to help me.'

'Hey Matt, why don't you just ask Dad for advice.'

'I guess I could, but he and Mom were love-at-first-sight so he might not be much help.'

'You never know, well we got to go Matt, see you later.'

'Charlie, where are we going?'

'Just follow me Ty.'

* * *

Ty followed me as ran down the hallways.

'Charlie, where are we going?'

'I wanted to spend time alone with my best friend.'

'Oh Charlie.'

'Come on, we are going down to the stables. I had a picnic prepared, we are going to the waterfall.'

The waterfall is my favorite place on the palace grounds. Most everybody knows it, so everybody stays away. Ty and I have been going there since we were 7 and discovered it. We were just running around in the forest and found it. It has been my favorite place since.

We are always prepared to go swimming when we are there. Today, Ty was just wearing a button-up, so he just took that off and just wore his underwear. When he took off his shirt, I noticed that he has been working out a lot. His chest was chiseled. Wait, I am not be thinking this. Ugh. Nevermind. I had just stripped down to my tank top and underwear. Just as I had finished, Ty grabbed me and threw me in.

'TY, AH, OMG.' I launched forward and grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He came up out of the water and swept his hair out of his face. He launched back at me and pushed me under. Once I broke the surface, I screamed again. I splashed his face. We just swam and played in the water for about a half hour.

'Hey we should get back. We have to get back for dinner. Since you have been here we haven't had a meal with the entire family.'

'Fine, you go get dressed, I will get the basket and blanket.' We went our separate ways and collected everything and started back. Once we were back at the palace we separated again to go get showered and ready for dinner.

My maids got a shower ready for me. I got out and they started on my hair and makeup. They got out a high neck, halter top, sleeveless coral dress. It had a diamond belt, and ruffles for the skirt. When I was zipped up, I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was simply down in curls. And my makeup was natural. Once I was all done getting ready, I heard the knock right on time.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.**

 **~cari**


	5. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is the first from Ty's POV. I hope you enjoy it. I have been trying to pick up from where I left off at the start of each chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Once I was done getting ready for dinner, I walked down the hall to Charlie's room. I knocked on the door, and one of her maids opened.

'Hey Ava how are you?'

'I'm good Prince Tyler. Just getting her highness ready for dinner.'

'Great, is she almost rea-'

I was cut off by Charlie walking towards the doorway. She looked absolutely stunning. Ever since I had arrived, I had noticed that she looked different. And now she was standing right in front of me in a gorgeous coral gown.

'Wow, you look great' I managed to get out.

'Thanks, you too.' I smiled and offered her my arm, and she gladly took it. I heard her maids whisper something to each other. I didn't hear but obviously Charlie did when she said,

'Shut up'

I was confused, and wondered what that was about. But I just went with it. Once we got down to the dining hall I was greeted by Uncle Maxon with a handshake. He sat down at the head of the table with Aunt America on his right and Eli next to her. Obviously, Bella was next to him, so I went and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then headed to my seat next to Charlie, who was next to Matt, who was on the left of Uncle Maxon.

During the duration of dinner, we discussed the Selection. Matt didn't enjoy that. He looked like he was just going to storm out. Eli and Bella had their own discussion, not even bothering with the discussion of getting married. They still thought that the other gender was as they say, ew. Except for each other. They are just like Charlie and I were.

* * *

After dinner, Charlie and I decided to bring Eli and Bella into Angeles for a little bit before they had to get to bed.

'Make sure you wear normal, casual clothes' Charlie reminded us as we quickly went to go change.

Matt would be coming with us, but Aunt America and Uncle Maxon didn't want to risk him getting caught right before the Selection. Even though we wouldn't like to be caught, we are still allowed because we aren't apart of the biggest event of the year. But just in case we will be taking palace guards dressed in normal clothes as we were.

We all met in the corridor by the entrance to the palace. Bella and Eli looked so cute in their clothes. But the second I saw Charlie, I tried to keep my mouth closed. It was autumn, so she had on a scarf and jacket, and she looked beautiful. No uh she uh looked pretty good.

We all got into the car. The drive was only 15 minutes to the center of the city.

Bella and Eli skipped dessert so we could get something in the city. They both decided on ice cream.

We walked around town for a bit. We settled on the fountain and sat there.

'Hey Bella and Eli, would you guys like to make a wish' They both jumped at that and ran over to Charlie to get a penny. She took out her wristlet and gave them both a penny, then took out two more. And handed one to me. I gave her a look.

'What, you are never too old to throw a penny into a fountain and make a wish.'

We both made our wish and threw our pennies into the fountain. I wished for the pressure of finding a partner would contract.

'What did you wish for?' Charlie smiled at me. I gasped at her dramatically.

'I cannot tell. That will make it not come true.'

She just shrugged and turned to watch Bella and Eli do a handshake. One of the guards told us that it was getting late and we should be getting back. So we rounded up the kids and got back. The kids decided that they wanted to have a sleepover in Eli's room. So with the help of maids, Charlie and I set up for them to have a goodnight.

'Don't stay up too late. We don't want you two to be grumpy tomorrow morning' I reminded them. They just nodded and went back to their fun.

'Come on, let's go watch a movie'

I was confused of why she wanted to watch a movie. We had probably watched every movie that had ever existed.

'Okay'

Charlie pulled me along until we got to her room. I was confused of why we were going there instead of going to the movie theater on the first floor. Then I noticed that there was a flat-screen TV on the right side of her room. She sat on the couch and faced me.

'I thought that maybe we could stay here tonight. I'm not in the mood to leave.'

'Something up?' She was always the one that wanted to have an adventure and stay out late.

'Yeah, I just started my period.'

'Ah, do you want me to order you anything? Chocolate?' We were always very open. We had some boundaries. But I didn't mind knowing about that, I would have to deal with that once Bella was older. And I hope that she would be open about that with me.

'Nah I'm good, I just want to sit here and watch a movie.'

I walked over to her and put an arm around her. She snuggled into my side. I pulled her closer. We watched the movie, _The Notebook_. I know that it is cheesy, but Charlie always watches it when she is on her period. She fell asleep about three quarters threw the movie. I didn't want to disturb her, so I eventually fell asleep next to her.

* * *

In the morning, I heard voices and felt Charlie starting to stir. When I opened my eyes, I saw Charlie's three maids whispering. Charlie opened her eyes, and saw them too. She sat up right away.

'OMG, Stop please.'

I knew exactly what she was talking about. And I smiled because again, I could never think of Charlie that way.

'Come on sleepy head, let's get you ready' The smallest maid, Emma said and grabbed Charlie's hand.

'See you later Ty' She yelled over her shoulder. I just laughed and went to my room to get ready for the day.

* * *

That day, Charlie and I, of course, spent the day together. We ate, talked and helped Matt with the preparations. We did the same on Friday up until the Report. Charlie left right after dinner to go get ready for the Report. As always I knew that she was going to be late.

* * *

I went to go pick Charlie up. As I walked up to her room, I heard screaming. I knew that she was running late as always. I opened the door, as Charlie ran out. I saw that she forgot her tiara.

'YOUR TIARA' She made a dead stop and grabbed it out of my hand. She sprinted away with me catching up fast. She was wearing heels.

I sat down in my guest throne next to Bella. Everybody was settling down as I heard the producer say,

'5...4...3...2...1' Then Gavril said his line,

'Hello Illea and welcome to the weekly Report. Today we have a very exciting Report. First of all, we have Prince Tyler and Princess Arabella of Italy with us here today.' That was mine and Bella's cue to smile and wave at the camera, we did just that.' Also our very own Prince Matthew will be announcing his Selected!' They crowd went crazy.

'Prince Matthew, please come up here' Matt walked up to the seats where Gavril was sitting.

'Now how are you feeling about this Prince Matthew'

'I'm nervous to go through this but I'm excited to meet my lifelong partner.' The audience clapped.

'Now Queen America, do you have any advice for the Selected?'

'I got great advice when I was selected and I would like to pass on the same advice. Be yourself. My son is looking for a partner and I'm assuming that he would want to be picking the girl he sees and not the one that is being presented.'

'Wonderful advice my queen. Now the 35 ladies that will be competing for our handsome prince's heart.' Gavril walked away clapping.

Matt walked up to the basket of 35 envelopes. He started to name the girls that would be competing for his heart. I noticed that he looked nervous. To anybody else, you would see a prince that is excited. But anybody who knows him could tell that he was on the verge of freaking out.

As the girls were named the camera was focused on Matt and no one else, so Charlie and I made faces at each other. She did pay attention a little bit, she knew that one of these girls was going to be her new sister.

* * *

Over the next week, Matt tried to memorize as much as he could about the girls and who is who. Charlie was running around the palace making last minute preparations. She was the one organizing this entire thing. I felt so bad, but as her best friend, I tried to give her confidence and a helping hand. While I was taking a vacation here, I wasn't doing any work. I spent a lot of time hanging with Eli and Bella. I also tried to calm Matthew down. Then finally the day came where… the girls arrive.

* * *

 **So hoped you enjoyed this POV. There will be a couple like this every few chapters. Please review and hoped that you are liking my story line.**

 **~cari**


	6. Chapter 4

**So hey guys. This is the last day where I am updating everyday. Sorry, but school is going to get started up again. This chapter is a little long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Today was the day that my brother's life was going to change forever. The Selected were going to arrive today. Ty and I spent all day yesterday talking what I should say to them and when he and Bella should see them. Ty said he didn't want to see them a lot and get them in trouble. They are supposed to be here just for my brother.

Ty walked me down to the Women's room so I could meet and talk to the girls. We could hear the talking inside. Ty turned to me,

'Good luck, I think you are going to need it' He flashed me a grin. He reached up and straightened my favorite tiara. I wanted to look as regal and princess-like as I could. Even though I am probably the least princess-like princess ever.

'Thanks, please come save me soon.'

'Oh I will. I need my best friend. I can't let her die in there.' We both laughed at that.

I opened the door and walked in. The girls were too busy in conversation to notice me, so I slipped right in. As I walked through the crowd of girls talking, I tried to get an idea of who was here for what, Matt's crown or heart. Then all of a sudden I felt an elbow hit me.

'Excuse me' I heard somebody say sweetly behind me. I assumed it was the person that hit me. I turned around and saw a short, pale brunette behind me. The second she recognized me she curtsied.

'Excuse me Princess, I'm sorry'

'It's okay, and you can call me Charlotte. And you are?' Even though I prefer Charlie, I reserve that for people I really know.

'Valerie Miller, you- Charlotte.' I laughed at that. By that point some of the girls had noticed I was in the room and started to whisper and point. I wasn't sure if it was about me or Valerie.

I made my way to the small stage in the front of the room. I tried to look as regal as I could. Once I was on top of the stage, I had gotten all of their attention.

'Hello Ladies, I would like to welcome you to the palace. As you know I am Princess Charlotte. And as I hope you all know you are here to compete for my brother, Prince Matthew's heart.' I got some giggles from that.'So I would like to explain some things that weren't explained already. I will be you etiquette teacher, and I will be teaching things that you will need to know as princess, if you win. If you stay after tomorrow, then you will be learning all of the skills that I know and how to act. Also how to plan balls. There are going to be lots of events and projects while you are here. That is the challenge but you have to stick to my mother's advice and be yourself. My brother will be choosing who he thinks is worthy of his heart. I would like to explain that my best friend, Prince Tyler of Italy and his little sister, Princess Arabella are here. And that they will be around.' I took a second to pause.'Now you will meet my brother in the morning before you go to breakfast. And let me tell you one thing, the royal family has eyes everywhere. We have grown up with staff and become friends with them. If something happens, we will know and more importantly, Prince Matthew will know. He makes the decisions of who stays and goes, nobody else can send you home. Now you have the rest of the afternoon to stay here in the Women's room or go to your room. Dinner will be served in your room tonight. You are dismissed'

I had been preparing that speech with Ty for 3 days now. And I hope I didn't mess up.

I heard a knock at the door and a maid went to answer it. She brought me a note from Ty.

 _Dear Princess Charlotte Amberly Schreave,_

 _I am here to save my best friend from the despairs of 35 ladies. I am requesting entrance to come in and take you away to an afternoon with your siblings and my sister and I. Please say yes. I need my best friend._

 _Love,_

 _Your favorite acquaintance_

 _Prince Tyler Antonio Emanuele_

I laughed at his note. He was joking around and being so formal. I looked up to the maid and told her to let him in. The second he entered, all of the girls turned around and gasped at him. I have always known that he was attractive. BUT again I could never see him in that way. I smiled and walked over to him. He was dressed up so he could look like a prince-even though he is- as all the girls stared at him, he offered me his arm. I gladly took it.

'Hey thanks for saving me, but it wasn't that bad' I whispered to him.

'That's what best friends are for.' I laughed at him. When we were about 10 feet from the door, he started to sprint, pulling me along with him. He pulled me up to the third floor and to his room. The second we got there he took off his suit and changed his shirt and before he went to the bathroom to change his pants he looked at me.

'I brought you a shirt.' He threw me a shirt, I'm assuming that's from my closet.

'I know that you are wearing pants under that dress so all you have to do is put the shirt on.'

'Thanks. Can I take the bathroom?'

'Sure'

I went into the bathroom took off my dress and put on the shirt. I had worn sneakers under my dress, so I could have a fast getaway. When I walked out of the bathroom, Ty was already ready. I started to put my hair into a french braid.

'Everybody is going to meet us in the third floor common room.'

'Okay, I'm almost ready.'

When we got to the common room, the three of them were there. Matt had a football in his hand. Eli and Bella were talking, as always. I ran up and took the football from Matt.

'Are you guys coming?' I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the hall. As the four of them chased after me, we ran past many guards, who smirked at us.

Once I made it to the gardens, I stopped and let them catch up with me. It was obvious that Matt and Ty had slowed down for Eli and Bella. We ran out into the meadow and started a game. As I ran down with the ball, Ty chased after me and tackled me.

'Come on I was so close to a touchdown.' I pouted at him. He came up and grabbed my sides. Of course I started screaming. I am the most ticklish person ever and Ty knows that.

It was such a lovely afternoon, but all the royals, except Matt had to go to dinner that night with the Selected. So we had to get ready for that. Ty came by my room, with Eli and Bella, to pick me up for dinner. As soon as Eli saw that Ty had offered me his arm, he offered his to Bella. It was so cute.

'Do you see that?' I whispered into his ear. Ty turned around and looked at them.

'He is trying to be a gentleman.'

'I know but my little brother is growing up and has his first crush.'

'This again?'

'Yep and it is going to come up a lot. Just so I can annoy you.'

The four of us met my parents at the entrance to the dining hall. We had planned that we wanted to walk in together. When we walked into the dining hall, every Selected was there, except one. I noticed that it was Valerie. I wondered were she was. As we walked in all of them got up to curtsy. My dad just laughed,

'Ladies you can sit down'

Today was different, I wasn't used to Matt not being there during a meal. Usually if he wasn't there, I wasn't.

Ty leaned over and whispered in my ear,

'You okay?'

'Yeah just weird without Matt here.'

'I understand, so you met some of the Selected. Do you like any of them?'

'Yeah I do, but she isn't here.'

At that Valerie bursted through the door and quickly scurried to her seat. As she went, I heard her mumble a 'sorry' as she curtsied and continued.

'I wonder what that was about?' Ty said to me.

'Yeah me too. Hold on.' I looked up at the Selecteds' table. 'Lady Valerie'

Valerie looked up at me, she looked scared and reddened. She quietly answered,

'Yes' She practically squeaked it out.

'I was just wondering why you were…'I looked at the clock.'10 minutes late to dinner this evening.'

'I'm sorry your highness. One of my maids was sick so I helped her to the infirmary. My other maids weren't around, and I wanted to make sure she was okay.'

I looked over to my parents and they were smiling at each other. I turned back to Valerie and said,

'Thank you for making sure she was okay. That is very gracious of you.'

That seemed to calm her. I looked at Ty and he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, then went back to eating. I looked around at my family and looked at the Selected. My family is going to grow. We are adding another person.

* * *

 **Bye, please review and if you have any ideas please tell me and I need ideas to do in these author things. I feel like they are awkward.**

 **~cari**


	7. Chapter 5

**So this is when the girls meet Matt. You won't know about each one, but you will know the outcome. Please do the usual.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I told the girls to be in the Women's room ready at 7:30 a.m. When I got there at that exact time, they were all there. Good, they pasted the first test. Once again I walked up to the little stage and talked to them once again.

'Okay ladies, as I told you yesterday, you will meet my brother today. You will each talk to him for about 5 minutes. While you wait, you will eat breakfast. The first lady will talk to him at 8:00 a.m. Until then we will do a quick etiquette lesson on eating. Now there are a cards at each place on the table. You have all been assigned a spot. Now if you could please take your seats.' I waited a moment before saying,'I would like to warn you ladies that there is most likely will be an elimination after you all meet the Prince.'

They all scurried to their places. I started my lesson with the girls. Most of them got it easily. But some had trouble, so it took a little bit. The time eventually got away from me. I heard a knock at the door. A maid went to get it, she came over to me and whispered in my ear.

'It is Prince Tyler. Would you like me to let him in?'

'That would be appreciated.'

Ty walked into the room with a big grin on his face. He knew that the girls would be falling over him. Even though they aren't here for him. He headed straight for me.

'Good morning Princess Charlotte Amberly Schreave. How are you doing this fine morning?' I decided to play along.

'Oh darling, Prince Tyler Antonio Emanuele, I am having a wonderful morning. Getting up early is my favorite thing to do.' My act was over. I hit him in the arm. I heard a collective gasp because of that.

'Now Ty, say hello to the 35 ladies competing for Matt's heart.'

'Hello ladies. I am sure that I will see a lot of you for a while. And if you win, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Considering I am so close with the Schreave family.' That got him a giggle.

'Now ladies I would like you to meet my best friend, Prince Tyler.'

I heard all of them say a 'good morning your highness', with a little sigh at the end. That made me chuckle.

'Charlie, um, you have gone over the time, this ladies need to start meeting Matt.'

'Shoot, thank you for telling me.'

'And thank you for letting me meet these wonderful and beautiful ladies.' He flashed another grin. And cue the sigh. And my giggle.

'Now as Prince Tyler goes back to breakfast. I will be escorting you to the dining hall, where you will meet my brother. The order of the ladies will start with Lady Valerie and will end will Lady Carly. The order is alphabetical by providence.'

Once we got to the dining room and settled, I told a maid to let Matt in. I watched the doors open, cue another sigh. He smiled shyly and sweetly. I could tell he was still nervous. I walked over to Matt and whispered to him,

'You will be starting with Valerie and ending with Carly.'

'Thanks sis, wish me luck' He started towards the couch were the interviews will partake.

'Luck'

I walked over to the table and sat next to Ty. Eli and Bella walked in and sat down. Bella looked over at us.

'Hey guys what are we going to do today?'

'I don't know, what would you like to do? We have some free time in the early afternoon but before dinner I have a lesson for the girls that will be remaining.'

'Okay, Eli what do you want to do til then?' That made them fly into conversation.

'So did Matt say the number of girls that he is hoping to eliminate.' Matt had discussed numbers with me a little bit.

'I think he wants to eliminate 10 girls'

'That's a good start'

* * *

After the interviews, Matt came over to talk to me and Ty.

'I think I would like to eliminate Logan Williams, Zoe Mason, Aubrey Walker, Elizabeth Robins, Sarah Hall, Mia Smith, Jayden Taylor, Abby Young, Leah Duffy, and Isabella Jones. I said 10. And I found 10 that I don't really have a connection with.'

I was wondering who he is liking so far.

'Hey who stood out to you?'

'Well I really liked Valerie Miller, Laura Moore and Carly Jackson. There were others, but they made an impact.'

Obviously I knew Valerie, Laura is a famous singer and Carly is the daughter of the governor of Zuni. I knew Valerie would get along with the family, and Laura would too, the only offspring of m that got her musical ability is Elliot.

'So are you going to make the announcement.'

'Yeah, are the rest going to go with you to the Women's room?'

'Yeah, I'm going to tell them their schedule. Good luck.'

'Can I see Ladies Logan, Zoe, Aubrey, Elizabeth, Sarah, Mia, Jayden, Abby, Leah, and Isabella. The rest can you please follow my sister and Prince Tyler.'

The girls all knew what that meant. But they followed directions. Once I got all of the girls settled in the Women's Room, I told Ty that I could handle it from there.

'Okay ladies as you could probably guess, you made it through the first of the eliminations. Congratulations!' I paused to give them a small round of applause.'Now I would like to go over your daily schedules. Breakfast is at 7:45. Lunch is at 12:15. Dinner is at 6:45. You are allowed to take meals in your room, but it is prefered that you eat them here. There will be days where it will be required for you to be here for announcements at meals. Unless you are sick, then I'm sure that Prince Matthew will tell you separately. You have lessons with me at 2:00 every other will never be lessons on Sundays. Then you have the rest of the day free to work on any work you may have to do, go on a date, or to just relax. Now I know this is your first day, but you will have plenty of time to work on this project. In 2 weeks we will be having our Halloween Ball, and the 25 of you will be planning it.'

Most of them looked a little stressed.

I told them to separate themselves into groups of 5. Group 1 will work on the guest list. Group 2 is the food. Group 3 is the decorations. Group 4 is the theme. Group 5 will be in charge of making sure each girl has a costume.

'Now you are allowed to ask for help from myself, Prince Matthew, Prince Tyler, or the King or Queen. Please just ask at an appropriate time. My mother will be the most help before me, and she will be in here most of the time. Don't be afraid to ask for help, this is a big responsibility. But I believe in you. Also I advise you not to ask Prince Elliot or Princess Arabella, they don't know much. If you ask them together, then you may walk into a trap.' I ended with a smile, and got the giggle I was hoping for.

* * *

The girls have their project to work on for the next two weeks. Matt has been trying to take out 3 girls a day. Over the past 4 days he has gotten through half of the girls and sent home 3 of them. So after Day 5, he has 22 girls left. He took Valerie on the first date. They had fun, or at least Matt did, which is great. I would be glad to have Valerie as a sister. I try to talk to Valerie in the Women's room, but some many of the girls have had question, and I'm the easiest to ask. I don't blame them for having questions. They want to get this perfect.

Matt, Ty, Bella, Eli and I decided to get together before the Report on Friday. We wanted to discuss halloween costumes. Matt is being left out a bit, because the rest of us are pairing up to do our halloween costumes.

Mom and Dad are going to go as a princess and prince from the late 20th century. Mom is going to go as the Disney Princess, Ariel, because she has the hair for it. Dad is going to go as her prince, Prince Eric.

Ty and I are going to go as Mario and Luigi. They are apart of a videogame that came out in the 20th century but was popular throughout the 21st century. I am going to be Mario, the red one, and Ty is going to be Luigi, the green one. By the way, I am proud of Ty because he came up with a good costume idea for us.

Eli and Bella are going as Thing 1 and Thing 2. They were apart of a book that the author, Dr Seuss. He wrote books in the 20th century.

Matt is going to go as a pirate. Dad went as one during his Selection, so Matt decided to too. Also Matt doesn't have a best friend or wife to do a partner costume with.

* * *

The week before the Halloween ball is so exciting. All the guests arrive the day before or that day. Lucky for me somebody arrived earlier.

* * *

 **ooh. A cliffhanger. Sorry. Until next week. Tell me who you think the person(s) is/are.**

 **~cari**


	8. Chapter 6

**So you will be relived of the stress of not knowing what the cliffhanger is. This chapter is shorter, I think, but I hope that you still enjoy. The ending, I hope, you will find crazy and worth having a shorter chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _The week before the Halloween ball is so exciting. All the guests arrive the day before or that day. Lucky for me somebody arrived earlier._

* * *

I walked into my room and saw that one of our guests arrived early.

'Cass! You're here early!' I ran over to my second best friend and gave her a bear hug.

'Of course I'm early. I missed you' I hugged her again.

'So how's Tyler'

'He is good, he is here, but you know that.'

'Yeah, you must be so excited to see him.'

'It has been too long. How is Andrew?' I tried not to gag as I said his name.

'Oh, he is great. He came to visit me last week.'

'Well I have to go teach my lesson to the girls, do you want to come? You would have to bring Andrew because it is dancing.'

'Well I will go get him, see you down in the Ballroom?'

'Yeah' I walked out of my room and started towards the ballroom. I had told Ty to meet me down there at 2:00. Once I reached the first floor, I bumped into someone. When I looked up to see who it was, it was Luke. He smirked when he saw it was me, and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

'Hello, my darling. Nice to see you.'

'Hi, Luke. Remember that I am not your darling. Now I have to go teach the girls. Have a nice day.' I tried to not glare at him. I tried to walk away also, but Luke grabbed my wrist.

'What is today's lesson?' He sneered at me.

'Dancing' I snarled at him, I got away from him but he caught up to me.

'And do you need a partner?'

'No, I'm good. Ty is meeting me there. Now if you'll excuse me'

I got to the Ballroom and started my lesson with the girls. I started by demonstrating a simple waltz. Ty grew up dancing so he made a great partner. Once we finished, I had the girls pair up with the volunteer guards who were off their shifts. All of the guards know how to dance, so that made it easier to teach the girls to dance. Cass and Andrew were just giggling in the corner. Being royal, they also knew how to dance.

Most of the girls got it pretty easily, but Valerie looked like she was having trouble. I motioned Ty over to me.

'Hey Ty, can you do me a favor?'

'Sure.'

'Can you go dance with Valerie? She seems to be having trouble, and you are a good teacher.'

'Sure, no problem. And thank you.' He did a little bow, grinned and walked to go help.

* * *

'Matt, are you sure?' Matt had just told me that he decided to eliminate a group of girls after the ball.

'Yeah, throughout the ball I would like to figure out about 4 or 5 girls that I would like to leave.'

'If only you are sure.'

I went off to my room to finish getting ready for the ball.

* * *

Once I was done, I was wearing a jean blue bottomed ball gown with a long sleeved red top portion. There was a gold belt in the middle. I wore my white gloves.

I had my hair down. I asked the jeweler to make me a tiara with a ruby red 'M' in the middle.

I had a light red eyeshadow over my lids.

Just as the finishing touches were added, I heard a knock and I knew it was Ty. I opened the door to Ty in jean blue suit pants, a green button-up, jean blue suspenders, and his crown was like my tiara but with a green 'L'.

'Good evening Charlie. Ready to go?' Ty said, offering his arm.

'Of course.' I gladly took his arm

'Finally, you are ready on time.' That just made me laugh.

'So how are feeling about your parents not being able to make it?' Queen Nicoletta and King Arnold has some business that needed to be taken care of.

'It would have been nice to see them, considering it will be awhile before we see them again. I do know that Bella misses them.' I gave him a sad smile. But started to make him go faster towards the .

Dad was dressed as Prince Eric dressed when he found Ariel, in the movie. Mom had an emerald green gown, with a purple top. Her long red hair cascaded down her back.

Matt dressed just as Dad had. He had stopped shaving a

We got down to the Ballroom doors. Everyone was there, all of the Selected, Mom and Dad, Matt, and Bella and Eli. Each Selected was in a different type ball gown. Eli was in a red suit and red shirt, that said 'Thing 1'. Bella was wearing a red ball gown that said .

'Thing 2'. They both decided to dye their hair blue for the night.

* * *

When they started to announce the Selected, I moved to my spot in the line.

They started announcing the royals. They had gotten through most of the royals, all that was left was. Mom, Dad, Matt, Ty, Eli, Bella, and I. They started with Eli and Bella.

'Prince Elliot Schreave and Princess Arabella Emanuele of Italy.' The crowd went crazy for them. They were cherished by both countries. Eli carefully led Bella down the stairs.

'Crown Prince Tyler Emanuele of Italy and Princess Charlotte Schreave.' Tyler led me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom we stopped, turned and waited.

'Crown Prince Matthew Schreave.' Since the Selection was going on, Matt was announced by himself.

'His and Her Royal Majesties, King Maxon and Queen America Schreave.' Once they got to the bottom, Dad went to the stage to officially start the ball. He finished that and led Mom over to the dance floor for the first dance. Matt walked around the room to choose his first dance. He chose a girl name Carly, she was from Zuni. Ty grabbed my hand and brought me to the dance floor, Eli and Bella followed and so did the other Royals.

Ty started to lead me in the dance. I felt this really strange feeling that I had never felt with Ty before.

'I noticed that Eli and Bella looked extra smiley tonight.'

'This again' I could see him roll his eyes as he spun me. He just held me to him for the rest of the dance.

Once the dance was over, Ty gave me an annoyed face. And whispered in my ear,

'Now I have to go away from my best friend and dance with the Selected.'

'Good luck soldier.'

* * *

I danced for hours with different guys. Finally, I decided to take a break. My heels were really killing my feet. I sat down at a table that looked on to the dance floor. When I found Ty in the crowd, I saw him dancing with one of the Selected. I felt a pit of jealousy at the bottom of my stomach. I was confused of why I was feeling this. I decided to take a break and get some fresh air. I got into the hallway and heard somebody stumble behind me. I turned around to see a drunk Luke.

'Hello sweetcheeks.' I didn't have a good feeling about this. I felt Luke come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to shrug them off.

'Luke get off me.'

'Come on, you like this' He turned me around and pushed me against the wall.

'Luke get off' I tried again to shove him off, but failed. Then he started to suck on my neck. I was starting to get nervous. I was strong but Luke was stronger, by a lot, and persistent.

'HELP' I decided to give that a try. Luke wrapped his arms around me tighter and grabbed my ass and squeezed it. I struggled to get away. I closed my eyes because I was scared of what could happen.

I felt a weight be pulled off me, but I was too scared to look. Finally, I opened my eyes to see Ty picking me up bridal style. Luke was on the ground.

I didn't realize that I had started crying when Ty wiped my face. I had already buried my face into his chest. I felt safe in his arms. I felt a breeze on my legs, I figured he was bringing me to the gardens.

'Charlie, are you okay?'I had so much I wanted to cry out but all I managed was,

'Thank you' I continued to cry into his chest. His arms wrapped around me tighter.

* * *

 **Was it worth it? Please continue to review. Also sorry that the times of updating are off. But the general time and the day will stay the same. But there will be some random updates. Like on the weekend, if I have some extra time to write, you will get an extra chapter.**

 **~cari**


	9. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is another one in Ty's POV. If you guys are like me then you will like the next few chapters. I said that I would try and update more, but that was said right as all of my teachers decided to give me twice the amount of work they were giving.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once I was done dancing with Emily, one of the Selected, I decided I needed to take a break. I walked down the hall and saw Luke pressing a girl up against the wall. Great! I thought. Luke is using another girl. I started to walk away when I heard a scream,

'HELP' I know that voice… Charlie.

I made a dead stop and ran towards Luke. I saw Charlie struggle in his arms. He was grabbing her in ways that I would never allow anyone to touch her. Nobody could do that to her.

I felt all of my anger built up. I stomped over to them and hit him square in the jaw. Luke fell to the floor. I hit him a couple more times just to be safe.

Charlie was still against the wall crying. She continued crying as I scooped her up in my arms. I felt her snuggle into my arms. That comforted me more than you would think. The place closest, where I knew she would feel safe, to where we were was the garden. I walked there as fast as I could. I told a guard what had happened, so her could take care of Luke. Even if Luke is a Crown Prince, he still broke the law in the country he is in.

When I got to the gardens, I sat down on her parents' bench. I finally decided to say something,

'Charlie, are you okay?' My heart was breaking seeing her upset. My job was to protect her, well until she finds somebody. For some reason that broke me.

She turned her head into my chest even more, I heard her cry faintly,

'Thank you' She sobbed even harder. The only thing I could think to do was hold her tighter to me.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, I heard a commotion in the hall. I picked Charlie up, making sure to keep her close to me. I found an unconscious Luke with two guards holding him. There were two more holding back Matt. I could tell how he felt. The second he saw us he calmed down and ran over to me and Charlie. I vaguely saw the guards taking Luke away.

'Oh my gosh, Charlie' Matt took her out of my arms. They suddenly felt empty.

I watched as Charlie sobbed into Matt's arms. Something pawed at me where I thought that the only thing that would stop it, was my best friend in my arms and close to me. I heard angry footsteps, which I could only think could be Uncle Maxon's. I heard him before I saw him,

'WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL?!' I knew he would be upset from this, as we all are.

The second he saw Charlie, he ran to her and grabbed her out of Matt's arms. He hugged her to her as he smoothed her hair against her head. I betting all three of us looked heartbroken to see her like this, but I didn't have the courage to look away from the girl that- is my best friend.

Uncle Maxon looked at me in the eyes, dead serious,

'What happened?' He practically growled it out.

'Well, I… uh… I was walking down the hall to take a break from the ball. I saw Luke with a girl, but I just ignored it…' I looked down at the ground, disappointed in myself.

'Why did you do that?' Uncle Maxon was not having this. Also by this point Aunt America had come and was holding her little girl, who had passed out.

'I just thought that it was another one of Luke's girls that had fallen for his tricks. I swear I didn't know it was her at first.' I think my aunt could tell how upset I was, she came up and hugged me. 'But I heard her scream for help and I knew it was her. She was struggling to get away. So I punched Luke a couple of time. She was against the wall sobbing, so the only thing I could think of was to pick her up and bring her to the gardens. On the way, I told a guard that her tried to rape her.'

Aunt America just hugged me tighter, by this point we had settled onto some couches. When she let go, I ran a hand through my hair. I was really stressed by this point.

'Oh, Tyler. You saved her. If you weren't there then it would have gone farther.'

'I know but that doesn't stop the fact that I could have stopped it-' That was the moment the alarm went off. The rebels had settled down, but they still attacked every once and awhile.

The four of us jumped up. Uncle Maxon seemed to be having a little trouble with carrying Charlie, so I gladly took her out of her arms. My aunt stopped quick,

'Elliot, Arabella they don't know how to get to the safe room. They might have wondered out of the ballroom.' Uncle Maxon was quick to comfort her.

'My dear, they couldn't have gone far away from any guards if they did. They will be fine. Everybody will be fine' That didn't seem to calm her as much as hoped.

Once we got to the safe room I sat down on a cot. I made sure to keep Charlie as close as I could. I am so happy that she slept on the way here. I'm not sure she could take another disruptant event right now.

My eyes were on the door, I was not going to let my eyes leave the door until my little sister was safe in my arms. All the Selected were in the room, but Eli and Bella were yet to arrive. Some of the girls were crying but there were girls comforting each other so Matt didn't have to have 20 clones.

The view I had on the door was clear, but my eyes were getting tired. After 5 minutes there was still no sign of the two kids. Then finally I saw the door open, in walked Eli and Bella. Aunt America and Uncle Maxon were immediately over to the two of them. Bella ran right over to me, seeing as I couldn't get up with Charlie in my arms. Bella looked at Charlie and then me,

'Is Charlie okay?' Her eyes were filled with fear.

'She will be.' I answered that hopefully. Uncle Maxon and Aunt America brought Eli over. Aunt America started,

'So I would like you too to explain what happened.' Eli started because Bella still seemed scared.

'When we heard the alarm we kinda freaked out. I knew it was the rebel alarm, so I tried to find a guard. We couldn't find one. So we tried to get the… the… here. I took my time figuring out a path here.'

'Elliot, my son, you remembered where the entrance to the safe room was.' Uncle Maxon asked this carefully.

'Of course, you told me that this is where safety is if I'm ever in danger.'

'Oh, my baby' Aunt America took him into a hug. I put my left arm around my little sister. She immediately snuggled into my side. Comfort settled into me knowing that my two girls were with me. No, my little sister and best friend were with me. I fell asleep after Bella soon dozed off with Eli on her left.

* * *

I woke up again when guards came in and told us that we could go up to our rooms. I took Charlie up, since she was still in my arms. Matt volunteered to take Eli and Bella, who were both asleep. I was skeptical about that, since I thought that the Selected would need help. He reassured me that they were good.

I walked up to the third floor to Charlie's room. When I tried to lay her down in her bed, her arms stayed around me. I decided that since all this happened she would not want to be alone when she wakes up. I carefully took off my suit jacket and pants, I would just sleep in my boxers and shirt. It wasn't anything that Charlie hadn't seen before. I have been wearing this to be since we were around the age of 10, and we would have sleepovers. I didn't know what to do about Charlie, but I assumed she was wearing a slip. I carefully undid the dress. Once we were all set, I laid down in the bed with her still curled up to me.

* * *

When I woke up, Charlie was stirring. She woke up minutes later. She looked at me,

'What happened?'

'What do you remember up til?'

'I remember up til being in my dad's arms'

'Well, after that there was a rebel attack'

'Omg is everybody okay?'

'Yeah, you slept through the whole thing. But Eli and Bella were late. But everybody was eventually fine. Nothing happened.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't awake to help everybody.'

'No, you went through too much. We are the ones that help you. Do you need anything?'

'Can you just stay with me?'

'Of course Charlie.'

'Thank you again.'

'You didn't deserve that. I would do anything for you.' With that we both stopped talking. There was a longing in my chest to pull her closer to me. I did that and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed;p**

 **~cari**


	10. Chapter 8

**BONUS CHAPTER! I will still be posting tomorrow. Today it snowed so everything was canceled. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

When I woke up for the second time, I looked up to see a sleeping Ty. He looked so peaceful. I was in a happy state of mind until I remember what happened to me last night. I heard a creak at the door. As if by reflex, I started to try and wake Ty. He immediately sat up more.

'Charlie are you okay? What's wrong?'

'Yeah, I just heard a sound. I just kinda reacted and woke you up.' He hugged me tighter. I would have cried by there weren't any tears coming out.

'Would you like some food?'

'Yeah, pineapple.' He laughed at that, he knew my favorite foods. Pineapple was my favorite for breakfast.

'Would you be okay going down to breakfast?' I was worried that Luke might be there, but most of the guests would have gone home after the attack.

'Sure.' We both quickly got dressed and made our way to the dining hall. We were late so when we got there everybody looked at us as we walked in. I clutched onto Ty's arm for support. My dad ran over to us, he took me from Ty, which felt like a weird separation, he held me tight in a hug. I finally had tears again, so I just cried into my dad's arms. He rubbed my back to comfort me.

'Bean, are you okay?'

'I will be Dad, I will be.' He let go and Ty took me. Ty led me to my seat. I wanted pineapple, so Ty put some on my plate. I slowly poked at it with my fork and took a few bites. Ty grabbed my hand, I looked at him, he gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand.

Not everyone knew what had happened last night. The royals were gone, except for Ty and Bella, of course and Cass. I knew that I would be talking with her later. Eli and Bella seemed annoyed to be out of the loop. Eli bugged Mom to tell him what had happened.

'Not right now' She said.

* * *

After breakfast, Matt and Ty each took a side of me. I could feel the Selecteds' stares on me. Not all death stares, for taking Matt's attention, but I could feel that some were genuine. They would not be told what had happened to me, unless I decided I would want them to know. They would not know, maybe the princess, but not the Selected.

My mom told me that she would take over the lesson for the day. I was grateful, all I wanted to do was spend the day in my savior's arms. I knew that I would spend some time with Cass. She told Andrew to go home, and that she needed girl time with her best friend.

I spent the morning with Ty in my room. He just held me. We talked a little bit. But I didn't want to talk that much. Ty knows what happened. Not every detail. But I would be talking to Cass and I wanted to save the little voice I had left for her.

* * *

Ty ordered lunch in my room. After I went to the Women's room to meet Cass. Once I walked through the door, the room went silent. Cass ran over to me and gave me a big hug. The girls stared at me. Valerie's eyes were scared and were filled with worry.

Cass seemed to notice the girls looking,

'Come on, let's go to my room.' She grabbed my hand and we started towards her room.

'So you want to tell me what happened. Don't hold back, I know that Luke is an ass.'

'Well, I was at the ball, I uh left,' I looked down, hoping she would not ask about why I left. I took a deep breath to continue. 'I walked down the hall. I heard somebody stumble behind me. When I checked it was Luke, he was obviously drunk… he started to walk towards me, I had turned around and continued walking. He said hello and called me sweecheeks. I felt his cold arms wrap around me. I told him to get off, but he didn't. He then said I like it, I didn't. He turned me around and I was pushed against the wall. I told him again, nothing. He started to suck on my neck and I struggled to get away. His hand grabbed my ass. I was so scared' I started to cry at this point. Cass wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away and in her eyes I could tell that she wanted me to continue, so I did. 'I… I was so scared, I closed my eyes. And that's when Ty came. He picked me up and took me away.' I finished there.

'Oh, Charlie, you didn't deserve that.' I choked a sob.

'What made you leave in the first place?' That's the one thing I didn't want her to ask. I looked down.

'Come on, what was it? I know that it wasn't you being tired, you last for years at balls.' I didn't answer.

'I'm your second best friend, you can tell me. Me and Ty are here for you. And -'

'That's the problem.' I cut her off. I needed to, I couldn't say it.

'What? Ty?' I just lowered my head farther.

'Yeah, I sat down to take a quick break. I looked up and saw him with one of the Selected. I felt something in the pit of my stomach.' I wrapped my arms around my midsection. 'I don't know, I just felt strange, I needed to get out of there.'

I looked up to see Cass with a grin on her face. It confused me.

'What?' That just made her grin farther.

'Charlie, you don't see it.?' I shook my head and she laughed.'You like Ty, you are just now realizing it.' I tried processing what she had said.

I couldn't like him. He was my best friend.

'Come on, say you haven't noticed how sexy he has gotten.'

'Maybe.' Oh no, I do like him. 'No, I can't like him.'

'Why not?'

'This could ruin our friendship.'

'No, everyone can see you like each other.' I looked at her in disbelief.

'Ty doesn't like me, he made that clear.'

'Sweetie, you were asleep, but during the attack, you never left his arms. He is by you 24/7.'

'What does this mean? What do I do?'

'You do what you think you should. We all knew this was going to happen, now we just let it happen.'

With that I left, I needed to think this over.

* * *

At dinner, I kept quiet. I didn't know what to do with the new found feelings for Ty. Ty must have noticed me being weird,

'Charlie, you okay? You are acting strange.'

'I'm okay, I'm still upset about the whole… yeah' I knew he would know what I meant. And he did, Ty grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

'I'm here for you.' Ty hand stayed on mine. I wanted to change the subject. I looked to Matt.

'So have any of the girls asked to go home'

'Yeah, but they were all ones that I had been planning to eliminate so no hard feelings.' He shrugged.

That was fast. So far the rest of dinner.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything to do that didn't involve Ty. So after dinner, I just went to bed. I knew that the next day I would be avoiding Ty and trying to spend more time with Valerie. I had a feeling that Matt would be picking her, and hopefully he would.

* * *

'So Matt is good with kids?' I was trying to help Val, or Valerie. It was a good distraction to talk to her.

'Of course, Eli was his favorite person. Even though he has secretly always liked me better.' I flipped my hair back. That made Val and I laugh. Val calmed down and became serious.

'What happened to you the other day? We could all tell that you were upset. And Prince Tyler would not leave your side.' I wasn't planning on telling the girls, but I had a feeling that Val was going to be here awhile. So I leaned in and whispered quietly,

'Somebody tried to go farther with me than is allowed by the law… against my will.' I looked down, embarrassed.

'Oh, Charlie' She wrapped her arms around me. I let her call me Charlie, but none of the other girls can.

'Do you like Matt?' I was genuinely wondering this.

'Yeah,' She said shyly, biting her lip. 'I think I'm falling for him' I probably had the largest grin ever because of the change of subject

'Good because…'I leaned in close.'I want you to win.' It was her turn to grin.

'I would love to have you as a sister...if Matthew chooses me.'

'Come on, we have food to eat.' I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the dining hall.

The second I walked into the hall, Ty was talking to a Selected, the one I saw him dancing with at the ball. I think her name is Laura Moore from Tammins. My stomach dropped.

'You know what Val, I'm gonna be right back.'

* * *

 **Charlie has finally realized her feelings for Ty! Yay! I know that you guys have been waiting for this. Where did Charlie go?**

 **~cari**


	11. Chapter 9

**So yesterday I left you guys on a cliff hanger. This chapter is a little shorter, BUT something happens. So I hope that it makes up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I walked out of the room, But once I was out I ran, I ran as far as I could. I wanted to run to the waterfall, Ty and I's place. I knew that everybody would look for me there. There was one place that I went that nobody knew about, not even Ty. The attic.

Once I was in the attic, I went to the back. This is where I get my alone time. I knew that the palace would be on lockdown looking for me. I couldn't be around Ty right now. I was so confused of why I felt this crushed over Ty. I have never felt this way before. He is my best friend, not my crush or boyfriend. Even though Cass said that he liked me, he probably doesn't, it was a theory.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep. I decided to put the palace out of fright. As I walked down the thin, curly stairway, I heard yelling.

'Find the princess!' God I was going to be in trouble. I opened the door to see palace guards running down the hallway. I managed to sneak down to my dad's office. When he saw me walk through the door, he calmed immediately.

'Bean, where have you been?' I was wrapped into my father's loving arms.

'I just needed some alone time'

'Bean, you could have asked for some instead of making us all freak out.'

'Sorry, I needed to get away I couldn't wait anymore. What time is it anyway?'

'It's 11:00 Bean, why?'

'I've been gone for 11 hours!'

'Yeah that's why we were so worried. Ty is waiting for you in your room.'

'He's the problem.' I muttered.

'What?' I was going to have to tell my dad. Or not.

'It's nothing Dad, I'm just gonna go to bed.' He gave me a kiss on the head. 'Goodnight Bean.'

Ty was asleep on my bed. He was so handsome. His muscles were slightly flexed under his undershirt. I climbed into bed next to him. He was so warm. I put the blankets over the two of us. I fell asleep next to the best friend I love.

* * *

I woke up to Ty looking down on me sleepily.

'Hey'

'Hey they found you, I was worried.' I tried to hide my blush. It was his job to care about me, he is my best friend. Or more. I looked at him and saw his light brown hair every which way. He never woke up without his bed head. His green jungle of eyes looked into mine. He had on a sad smile, even that could brighten my day. I decided just to hold onto him longer before we had to get going and get ready. I snuggled my head into the side of his chest. His arm tightened around me for support. It was the nicest feeling ever. Too soon Ty pulled back, sat up and looked at me,

'Why don't we go to waterfall today? I think that it is a day to have some happy times.' That just made me feel special.

'Of course, do you want to do a day thing?' He nodded,'you go get changed. I will call down to the chefs to make us food.' He jumped out of the bed to go get changed,

I rang down to the kitchens and ordered food for the day. My door bursted open and in walked Cass. She seemed so excited.

'YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!'

'Woah, I am not going on a date, he doesn't even know that I like him. He is just trying to cheer me up from all the bad things that have been going on'

'Okay, but I'm helping you pick out an outfit. So you are going to need a bikini, what about the-' I zoned out I was just going to let her pick out what I should wear. I ended up with a turquoise bikini with lace. I had on jean short-shorts and a flowy top. I made sure to grab a blanket.

Cass was going home while I was at the waterfall, so after I said goodbye, I walked down to Ty's room. After I knocked, the door opened right away. I could tell Ty was ready for our day of fun.

'So, we have to go down to the kitchens on the way out to pick up the basket.' I had noticed that he had a bag, assuming that it had our towels in it. He was wearing swim trunks and a shirt and was holding a sweatshirt. Even though it was fall, it is always warm in Angeles, so I would be fine without a sweatshirt.

We got outside, Ty took the basket from me. We walked in almost complete silence. Once we could hear the fall, Ty looked to me,

'Race you!' I smiled, we would always do that when we were younger.

'You're on.' I ran as fast as I could to the spot that was always the finish line. But sadly, in the end we tied. He started to take off his shirt. I couldn't let that happen just yet,

'We are not swimming yet. Let us eat some food. I skipped lunch, dinner, and then breakfast.'

'Fine needy, needy' He grabbed the blanket out of my hand. He perfectly laid it down on the ground, it was in the perfect spot. It only took us 3 years to figure it out. We had moved the blanket around in different spots every time we came to the falls. But one time when we were 10, Ty came for a few days over the summer with his family. And on the second day he was here, we found the place. We had placed the blanket on the beach near the rocks. The place is just out of the reach of the mist from the waterfall. It is only feet from the water.

I noticed that Ty had gotten out the pineapple. I walked over and sat next to him. I took the largest piece of pineapple on a fork. I laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. Ty laid next to me and I tensed.

'So how are you feeling about the whole Luke situation?' I knew this was going to come up at one point.

'Can we not talk about it? It's over but I would try not to bring it up. Not the fondest memory I have. Well except for the part where you saved me.'

Ty sat up on his elbow. Looked me straight in the eyes. Those eyes that melt my heart. His smile lightened the mood. 'Anytime, that's what best friends are for.' The dream died a little.

'So remember when we were little and we tried to change Eli and Bella's diapers. Why did our parents leave us with them. You were 9 and I was 10. Probably the worst decision our parents ever made.'

'They never forgave us for that. There was poop everywhere. Didn't you have to replace the carpet?'

'Yeah the carpet smelled so bad. Hey did you ever master that clappy thing?' I knew exactly what he was talking about that. At the end of our handshake, you put your palms together and clap them back and forth. Neither of us ever got it. Harder than you think.

I decided it try it right there. I sat up on the blanket. Put my palms together. Ty followed what I was doing. He knew exactly what I was doing. I started to move my hands back and forth **(A/N I know that that sounds wrong but I didn't know how else to describe it.)** and so did Ty. We both successfully clapped our hands.

'OMG, We did it. Do you remember the entire handshake?'

'What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?' Then we did our entire handshake from when we were around 7 years old.

'Hey I think I'm ready to go swimming. Want to come?' I asked him that as I took off my shorts and top, leaving me in my bikini. He didn't respond, all he did was stand up and took off his shirt. He grabbed me. And soon, I was in the air being carried towards the pond.

He threw me in. While I was underwater, I heard another splash. When I came up, he was right there.

Right there.

I looked right into his green eyes. I was lost in the jungle.

I started to lean in. Ty leaned in slightly. I tried to stop myself, but I just continued to lean in.

Not fast enough, I pushed my lips against his.

My heart exploded.

* * *

 **OMFG! Didn't I tell you it was worth it? So how does Ty feel about this? Sorry but you have to wait til next week. And you proabably guessed that the next chapter is in Ty's POV.**

 **~cari**


	12. Chapter 10

**And the torture is over. This chapter is going to be one of the longest. NOW READ TY'S POV!**

* * *

Chapter 10

My life was changed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't think that I wanted this but I loved it. I didn't want it to stop. I think my wish might have come true **(A/N refer to chapter 3 where they make wishes at the fountain in Angeles. Sorry to interrupt.)**

Charlie had started to pull back in the kiss, but I wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist. I urged her to keep going, I didn't even think about it, I just did. She seemed to be surprised that I was responding this way. I didn't want to stop, I couldn't let it stop. Why was I kissing my best friend? I was pretty sure I liked her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved my hands to her thighs. I kept her to me. I started to walk out of the water and onto the beach. I pulled away and put her down. I looked into her ocean eyes.

'What was that?' I love her voice. She didn't get her mother's musical ability, but her voice was like a song.

'I don't know.' Neither of us looked away from each other's eyes.

'Do you like me?' All I wanted to do was scream yes in her face. But my voice was no longer in me. I lowered my lips to hers to answer her. She seemed to get my message. She pulled away again against my will. She smiled into my lips, which made me smile.

'I like you too.' Her face went grim.'Ty what if this doesn't work out. Our friendship would be rui-' I silenced her with another kiss. She started this and I couldn't stop myself. I wouldn't let this be ruined

'Should we do this?' She seemed very skeptical, but hopeful.

'Yeah, I felt weird around you the other day and now that you have kissed me, I know I like you. I don't want to stop kissing you now,' I flashed her a smile. She smiled back.'I think we should keep this on the down low. Test it out. No displays in public. We don't want to build up hope of people.'

'Yeah I get it. So slow?' I nodded. I smiled at her.

'Do you want to kiss me again?' I nodded and leaned into her. My lips met hers, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I pulled her towards the water, not bothering to break the kiss.

I picked her up and brought her farther into the water. She giggled.

'You are so beautiful.' I pulled back to look at her. She blushed and look down.

'Says the one with perfect hair.' She put her hand through my hair. I pulled her into a hug. She whispered into my neck,'I love your strong arms. They make me feel so safe, savior' That made me smile, she felt safe in my arms. I had a crazy idea.

'Hey, follow me,' I grabbed my gir- Charlie's hand. I brought her up to the top of the falls. It was only about a 10 foot jump, but it was a jump. Because we came here so often, the safety was tested.

'What are you doing?' She caught on.'Oh, nononononononono.'

'Come on, you said you felt safe in my arms.' She blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. 'Fine but you owe me.' I was fine with that. I turned to face Charlie,

'Three?' I wondered if she was ready. She smiled wickedly.

'Two…' This was it.

'One!' We flew threw the air. We let go about halfway down. The water surrounded us. I saw Charlie reach the surface. I gave her a second before I came up right under her. She screamed, that got the guard's attention. We both froze.

'It's okay Officer, we're fine.' The officer turned around again. We both had forgotten that he was there.

'I forgot he was here. We will have to tell him to ignore what he saw. We don't want this out just yet.' Charlie nodded in agreement. I just looked into her eyes. We were both panting from treading water do much. I just smiled. I was so happy from this day. I had a girl that I really like and she likes me. And the best part is that we are best friends. If this works out, then I will get to marry my best friend.

'Let's go eat some more food.' She just nodded. I held her hand once we could stand. We both dryed off and sat down on the blanket. I sat up with my legs out. Charlie snuggled into me. We both just ate and watched the world around us.

* * *

We stayed all day. Once the evening came, we were both a little cold and decided to go in. As we walked back, we stopped by the officer.

'Excuse me officer-' The officer responded immediately. 'Axton'

'Officer Axton, but it would be appreciated if you ignore everything you saw here. We would like to keep this quiet. I hope that there isn't anything going around tomorrow.' He nodded towards Charlie after she said that.

'Of course your highness.' With that we made our way back to the palace.

'So do you want to watch a movie?' Charlie asked me hopefully. Again we had watched all of them.

'Sure what movie do you want to watch?'

'I don't care do you want to just watch the first one that comes up?' I nodded that was a good idea. Once we got into her room, Charlie went to her closet and changed into some pajamas. She came out with a pair of cotton pajama pants. I kept some clothes in here because when I was in Illea, I spent most of my time with Charlie. We settled onto the couch and Charlie snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She sat up. I looked at her confused,

'We were just getting comfortable.' I whined and pouted out my bottom lip. Charlie leaned forward and kissed it.

'I just want to say goodnight to my parents so we are free and we don't get interrupted.' She smiled wickedly. I knew we would never get far, because of the law and she is the law. Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her parents room. Once we got there, she knocked on the door. We tried to position ourselves as normally as we could.

'Hey Mom, hey Dad, we got back awhile ago. Also goodnight.' Her parents looked up from what they were doing.

'Goodnight Bean,' Uncle Maxon went back to his documents.

'Goodnight sweetie,' Aunt America went back to her book. We walked out of the room. And ran back to Charlie's room.

'All set.' She flashed me a simple smile, but her eyes said otherwise.

'What about the movie?'

'It's fine we have already seen it. That can be in the background.' She lead me over to the couch. She leaned forward and softly placed her lips on mine. I leaned more into it. Charlie put her hands around my neck and dug her hands into my hair. This caused me to moan, and her to smile. I pulled her closer to me by putting my arms around her waist. She leaned so far into the kiss, that she fell into my lap. Her legs were straddling me. When I started to suck on her bottom lip, she pulled back.

'We are going slow.' she reminded me.

'I know,' I sighed. I was tired and there was nothing else to do, 'Want to go to bed now?' She looked at me and nodded. I turned to TV off. I laid back down onto the couch. Charlie snuggled in between the couch and me. I put my arm around her to keep her close. Charlie had grabbed a blanket and put it on top of us.

'Do you think my maids will be suspicious if they find us like this in the morning?'

I kissed her forehead, 'We will be okay, it wouldn't be the first time.' she nodded into my chest.

'Hey do I still owe you from earlier?'

'No, that kiss covered it.' I kissed her head and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up at 7 a.m. I saw the bathroom door open slightly. I got up and opened it quietly. Charlie was standing at the mirror, so I walked over and put my arms around her.

'Goodmorning Charlie' I kissed her neck, just as I started to kiss more intensely, Charlie moaned out,

'Goodmorning Ty' She sounded so sexy when she said it.

'Jeez, I wish we started this earlier. I wished I realized I liked you earlier, so I could realize how sexy you are.' I practically growled it out. She turned around in my arms, she looked side to side then her glance landed back on me. Her lips met mine in a soft kiss. I went back to where we were last night, I started to suck on her bottom lip. It was her turn to moan. I pulled back and saw her frown.

'I know that we are trying to go slow, but we are going fast. It HAS been only a day.' She nodded and pecked my lips.

'I know Ty, but we are making up for lost time.' Charlie returned to kissing me. We stopped when we heard her door open. Quicky, we separated and I went to her second sink. I started to wash my face and act like I would if I had slept over like normal. Her maids popped their heads in. Sophia said,

'Your high-'

'It's Charlie, how many times have I told you guys this.' Charlie looked a little pissed, I'm not sure if it was about the name or the fact that they interrupted our kiss.

'Charlie, it's time to get you ready, your brother would like to meet with you before breakfast.' She looked towards me,' You need to go too, he wants to meet with you also.'

'Thank you,' I looked towards Charlie,' See you later.' She tried to hide her smirk. She was failing, I knew that us trying to hide our relationship wouldn't last long.

I walked towards my room. I put on a simple suit. When I was finished I waited a little bit. Charlie would be ready in about a half hour. I read one of the books in my room. I looked up from my book and saw that it had almost been a half hour. I put the book away and made my way down the hall. Charlie came out of her room as I approached.

'Ready on time?' She just shrugged. We made our way to Matt's room. We walked inside and saw that Matt was upset.

* * *

 **How do you guys feel about Ty and Charlie? Why do you think Matt is upset?**

 **~cari**


	13. Chapter 11

**So I just wanted to say happy Valentine's day. This year was so much fun for me because my boyfriend got me a giant teddy bear! He is literally 2/3 the size of me. Well if you "celebrate" Valentine's day, then Happy valentine's day. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Matt looked really upset. Ty pulled me slightly behind him. He had become even more protective in the past day. I walked past him towards Matt. He was my brother, he would never hurt me.

'Matt what happened?' He punched the wall. Ty came up behind me, he did not want anything to happen to me. But Matt broke down. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

'Matt, come on, you can tell me.' He just sobbed into my lap. We had crumbled to the ground by now.

'She was kissing a guard.' He mumbled something after that I couldn't figure out. I knew he was talking about Val. He was really falling for her. And her him. I wondered why she would kiss somebody else.

'Why would she do that? She really likes you. Is that why you called us here this morning?' I was so confused.

'No I wanted to talk about another elimination. I wanted to get close to the Elite. But I walked through the hallway and saw them. I really like her too. You guys wouldn't understand.' Ty and I looked at each other. But looked away quickly. Ty broke the tension,

'Did you talk to her?' I really like Val, I don't want her to leave.

'She tried to but I was to heartbroken to listen. This is the girl that I was thinking about picking. I really like her, maybe even love her.' Aw, this can't happen.

'What are you going to do?' I wasn't sure if he was going to have her punished for treason or anything like that. Ty grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He knows how much I like Val. I see her as a kind of sister.

'I don't know, I don't think I could stand to see her hurt, but her here is hurting me.'

'What if you talk to her? Charlie and I will be here and help you through a conversation.' He seemed up to that. I looked at the clock.

'Let's get you down to breakfast' I helped him up and I grabbed his arm and tried to comfort him. Ty patted him on the back.

'It's okay, you don't need to hold on to me' I smiled at him sadly. I switched over to Ty, I had to shift a little since Ty is taller than Matt. I leaned into Ty and he put his arm around me. We both quickly went to a different position because that one was too couply.

* * *

When we got down to breakfast, the three of us awkwardly sat down. Matt kept his head down for most of breakfast. He also excused himself early. Ty excused us right after Matt left. We quickly ran after him. It took awhile to find him. We eventually found him on the second floor. I ran to my older brother.

'Matt stop, I will arrange a time for the four of us to meet.' He just nodded and walked off. I turned to Ty.

'Let's go somewhere.' I dragged him towards the attic. I never took anyone there, but I wanted some time with Ty and that was one of the only safe places. Once we got there, I wrapped my arms around him.

'Is this where you hid?' I nodded into his chest.

'Why did you hide?' I took a deep breath.

'I saw you with Laura, the Selected. And I guess I got jealous.' He pulled back a little to give me a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me too. I stopped and just nuzzled my head into his chest and his arms tightened. There was one question on my mind.

'Ty, this is just wonderful being with you.' He looked me in the eyes. I lost myself in the jungle.

'I feel the 'but' coming.' I nodded, he knew me so well.

'What are we? What are we going to be? I mean girlfriend/boyfriend? But it has been a day. I feel like it has been longer. I mean we have known each other so long, so that isn't helping. Will we last? What is going to happen? I want this to last. Ty, I really like you. What are we?' I cried this into his chest. He rubbed my back.

'Charlie, I really like you. I don't know what to call us. It is tough with this being a secret. I am so happy with you. I want to call you my girlfriend.' He kissed me softly. I leaned in to deepen the kiss to tell him that I want to be his girlfriend and call him my boyfriend. His hands moved to my waist. I moved mine around his neck and up to his hair. I pulled his hair down and me up to him. His hands moved farther down. I could feel him silently asking to go farther down. I knew he would be cautious around me, with the whole Luke thing. Ty would never pressure me, so I nodded and let him go farther down. He grabbed my ass. I sighed against his lips. He started walking and ended up pushing me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back, knowing we were going to go farther than wanted. I pecked his lips. From the position that we were, I hugged him. He carried me over to the small couch in the corner of the attic.

'I wish we could spend all of our time together like this.' I understood what he meant.

'We should set a time frame, like when we should tell our parents about us.'

'I know what you mean. So how long are you thinking? 2 months? That gives us enough time to figure us out.' I thought that was pretty reasonable.

'That sounds good.' I sat up in his lap.'Plus we get to enjoy the fact that we are having a secret relationship.' I smiled evilly and kissed him. 'Now,' I clapped my hands together.'We have to get my brother and the love of his life back together.' I jumped off his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him to my office.

'Where are we going?' I pulled him harder.

'My office' He moaned. I turned around to face him. I looked around to make sure nobody was around. I gave him a peck on the lips to cheer him up. It worked.

'Now behave,' He grabbed my ass and said, 'Fine' I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

Once we got to my office, Ty sat down in my chair, and pulled me onto his lap. He tried to cuddle a little, but I was getting down to business.

'So I have Matt's schedule. It has all his dates and stuff like that on it. It has everything that he might have to be at.' Ty looked at me a bit confused. 'What?! I have a maid update this, I do plan out lots of stuff so I need to have everyone's schedules. So it looks like… He is free tomorrow at 1:30. But I have the lessons with the girls tomorrow around that time so… can't do that. Matt is free til dinner and after. So I will make sure that he makes no plans for then. And you' I turned around and pecked him. I know that we aren't being so cautious with our relationship, but give us a break.' are free as long as you are here.'

'Speaking of which, I'm going home with Bella in about a month. We said 2 months.' Both of our faces when blank. We were both thinking about what the possibilities are.

'Well when you have to go back I could say I want to go back and visit your parents. Which I do. Or we could see how it goes and tell everyone when you are about to leave. Then I could go back with you.'

'I like those two ideas. We still have time to figure this out.' I snuggled into him. Then I sat up, Ty frowned at me.

'I have to write the notes to Val and Matt. Where should we meet? I was thinking my room or office.' Ty thought for a minute.

'Your room. It would make it a bit more comfortable and less strict. Plus we can meet before hand.' He smiled and grabbed me. Ty picked me up, I let out a small shriek. He brought me over to a small couch in my office. He was about to kiss me, instead he got up and locked the door. I sat up, I was attacked by Ty with kisses on my neck. I just giggled as a response.

I grabbed his head and kissed his lips. Ty crawled ontop of me. The kisses weren't serious, more of just a playful fun. I saw a getaway, I rolled to my left. That cause Ty to face plant onto the couch. Even though I fell on the floor, it was worth it to see him upset from it. Ty got up and grabbed my ass. It had been exposed when I dropped to the floor. I don't like wearing dresses, but I do wear them sometimes. I prefer to wear my pants. I got up and went to my desk to finish the notes. We would be meeting in my room after dinner. Ty came up and grabbed me, knowing that I am ticklish. I just swatted him away and walked towards the door. I opened it up a bit and waited for a maid to come by. One did within seconds.

'Excuse me, could you deliver these to Prince Matthew and Lady Valerie. Their names are on the envelopes so you don't mix them up. Thank you.' she curtsied and walked away.

I really hope that this works.

* * *

 **K. Bye, please keep reviewing and talk to you guys next week.**

 **~cari**


	14. Author's Note

**So sorry guys that this isn't another chapter but it is kind of bad news. Don't worry i'm not ending this story, but i have probably one of the hardest tests of my life coming up and i need to study for it. It is a month away. That may seem like plenty of time to study, but the material on the test is really hard and it decided what classes i am taking next year. Since it is a month away, i will not be posting until April 5, the next wednesday after the test. I am so sorry about this but it benefits all of us because i have been having some writer's block. I know what i want to happen, I am just trying to get there without making this story short. I know this may sound weird that i wouldn't be posting since i will be studying and i will be writing but i might have a moment where i need to take a quick break and can write for a bit. Most of my already small amount of free time will be dedicated to studying. Sorry again but please keep reviewing and if you have any questions for me about the story or me, feel free to ask them.**

 **~cari**


	15. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYYYYYY! I'm back. So I haven't gotten my test results but I'm pretty sure I did horrible. But i'm back and I'm pretty sure that's all you guys care about. So i have chapters done, but where I am writing I am stuck so the end is going to be short and rushed. Don't worry that isn't going to be for a month or so. Also I have an idea for a book, I have written the first few chapters. I am not sure about it. That is the project I am working on right now. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU MISSED ME.**

* * *

Chapter 12

After dinner, Ty brought me straight up to my room. Val and Matt were supposed to meet us soon. Ty wasted no time to pick me up and kiss me. He sat down on the couch. We told the other two to come in 10 minutes later. We told Matt that we wanted to finish our plan, but we were just going to wing it. I knew that no Matter what, they would get back together.

Ty kissed me on and on. I was out of breath, so he moved onto my neck. I groaned, I love this, just being with Ty. Not wanting to have a mark left on my neck, I switched to kissing Ty's neck. He growled, and kissed my lips. The kisses slowed as we sat up. I gave him a quick kiss and went to the bathroom to touch up. I changed my clothes into pants. I knew that I would want to be comfortable.

Ty came into my bathroom to clean the lipstick off his neck and face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I turned to kiss him back, he backed up really fast,

'I just washed that lipstick off' I stepped towards him.'I warned you. Don't do it. I'll get revenge.' I shrugged and jumped on him. I knew that he would catch me. I grabbed his face and kissed it with all my might. He fell back holding me, he melted into my kiss. I pulled back and jumped down.

'Worth it.' I said that and went back to cleaning up.

'Come on they are going to be here soon.' I followed him into my room and we sat down on the couch. There were two chair on the side on the couch with a coffee table in between. There was a knock minutes later. I got up to open it and saw Matt looking stressed.

'Come on Matt.' He came in and sat on the chair to the right of the couch. I went to the door when another knock rang. Val came in looking sad. But the second she saw Matt tried to run towards him. I stopped her. She then walked towards the other seat.

'Okay, Val, Matt filled us in on what happened. I knew that you would want a chance to explain yourself.' She looked towards Matt.

'Matt, I would never do that. You know I have feelings for you. I didn't initiate the kiss. I tried to get out of it. He was a friend from home. Apparently he had feelings for me. I never knew or felt that way back. He just wanted a kiss, I didn't want to give it to him.' She looked at Matt sincerely. Matt looked back at Val and then at us.

'Can you give us a moment?' I nodded and got up. Ty put a hand on my back as we walked out. The second we were out, I put my ear to the door. Ty did the same. I heard them start talking.

'Val, is this true?' Immediately after we heard,

'Of course Matt, I love you' She choked it out so I knew she was crying.

'I want to say it back you know that right.' He paused. 'But I can't with the Selection, I really like you and I want to say it just not yet.' There was a silence and I was hoping that he kissed her. I looked to Ty with a smile on my face. I got up, and grabbed Ty's hand. I bursted through the door, Val and Matt looked at me horrified. They had been kissing, but I didn't care.

'Come on, Matt you don't have any dates. So we are going to go to town on the down low with Eli and Bella.' Val smiled. She was getting the most special time with Matt than any of the other girls will get or got. 'Now go change, we can't look like us.'

I pushed everyone towards the door and told Ty to tell Eli and Bella. I would tell my parents myself. I changed into burgundy pants, an army jacket a gray sweater and brown tall boots. I had to grab my aviators and sweater hat. I ran to my parent's room. I knocked and walked in,

'Hey we are going into the town on the down low tonight. Is that okay?' My parents looked a little worried. They looked at each other and my mom huffed.

'Fine, but who is we?' I take a breath.

'Me, Ty, Eli, Bella' I say this last part fast,'MattandVal.' I smile.

'Fine, be safe bring at least 4 guards.' I nodded and ran off to the common room on the third floor.

'COME ON!' I screamed that and they laughed at me. We walked down to the car at the front of the palace. I pulled Matt aside,

'Matt, do you think that Val is the one?' I whispered this to him, hoping the answer is yes. He smiled and nodded.

'I'm eliminating three girls tomorrow and then next week announcing the Elite.' I stopped dumbfounded.

'Really? You are going really fast. It has only been like 3 weeks.'

Matt shrugged, 'I know what I want.' He looked at Val and walked towards her and I walked back to Ty. We all climbed into the car. It was a squeeze with the six of us. We were so close.

'Shades on.' Ty said that so dramatically that is caused the rest of us to laugh. We climbed out and made our way to the fountain.

'So guys what do you want to do?' We go here not that often but we have seen a lot.

'How about we ask our guest of honor?' I look towards Val. In her 20 years of living, she has never left her home province of Allens.

'Food first?' We laughed and walked towards a shopping center in town. There was a food court so we could get food there.

'So ice cream?' Eli and Bella stopped.

'OF COURSE!' They screamed at us. The rest of us laughed at their enthusiasm. I gave them a 20 to go get us all ice cream. They ran back with their ice cream. Bella had hers, mine and Ty's. Eli had his, Val and Matt's. He walked up to her and asked,

'So are you gonna be my sister soon.' She smiled at him then Matt. Val whispered to Eli loudly,

'I hope so.' Matt wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Let's go to our favorite spot.' Val was confused. Matt gladly explained,

'When we were little we found this bench in the park and we have just loved it ever since. It is so calm, peaceful and private.' We got there in about five minutes. Eli and Bella just ran off and played. Ty, Val, Matt and I squeezed onto the bench. Ty sighed,

'This was easier when we were younger.' There was a light laugh. He smiled and said,'I also had an excuse of being a child to do this,' He smashed his ice cream in my face. I screamed.

'Oh you are going to so get it,' I jumped up as he started to run. I chased after him and jumped on his back and smashed mine right in his face. I hopped off his back. He laughed and turned around. I wiped my hand all over his face to rub it in. I just wanted to smash my lips to his. And I think he did also.

I saw Val and Matt laughing up a storm. Eli and Bella had joined us. I heard Ty whisper,

'Do you think they can keep our secret?' I nodded. I knew they would no matter what.

I looked at Ty and then his lips. I slowly brought my lips to his and gave him a soft kiss, even with the softness, it had passion. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I pulled back and saw Matt's face pale white, Val, Eli and Bella had huge smiles on their faces.

'Can you keep this a secret?' Val answered for them with an Of Course!

'How long has this been going on?' Matt was acting weird.

'Only a day, but it feels longer. I really like him Matt.' I knew he was trying to be big brotherish.

'This seems pretty new, are you sure?' I looked at Ty,

'I'm sure.' This is when Eli piped in and cut Matt off.

'You better not hurt her.' Ty looked at me.

'I wouldn't dare' Eli stood proudly.

'Good because you would have to see me if you did. I would hurt you but I wouldn't want to.' Ty sighed dramatically.

'Don't worry buddy. Now I'm scared to. I don't want to mess with you and get hurt.' Eli smiled and stood like a soldier. Bella wrapped her arm around his.

'Now you can't tell anybody, we weren't planning on telling everyone for a couple months.' They nodded. 'We should get back'. On the way back, Ty carried me on his back. Val and Matt were wrapped around each other. When we got to the car, Val kissed Matt, quickly and softly. Eli and Bella screamed 'ew' and Bella said,

'Too much kissing between everybody. You need to stop.' Val and I looked at each other and smirked. We both kissed our men and the kids screamed in disgust.

* * *

The next day 3 girls were eliminated.

* * *

A week from then the Elite were announced.

Obviously Lady Valerie Miller from Allens, then Ladies Harper Brooks from Angeles, Caroline Jones from Hansport, Kathryn Young from Midston, Laura Moore from Tammins and Carly Jackson from Zuni.

* * *

The day after the Elite were announced was a day I forgot about. Nobody else did.

* * *

 **What day did Charlie forget? I'm thinking for the book I am writing I am going to ask for help from you guys. I have some names for some characters but I want to know what you guys come up with. I am going to post something soon with the characters and ask for reviews with some names. Hope you guys still like this story BYEEEEEEE!**

 **~cari**


	16. Help!

**So this is the notice about the characters in my book. I am going to list the characters, age, and gender. I am going to say if I want a name and nickname or just a name. At the end the number of name slots is the number I need. Thank you guys for the help. Just review or message me with the names.**

* * *

 **Main Character; Girl; 14**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Main Character's Best friend; Girl; 14**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Main Character's older brother; Boy; 18**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Main Character's older brother; Boy; 22**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Main Character's parents**

Name (Dad):

Name (Mom):

 **Brother's best friend; 18**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Love interest/ex-best friend; Boy; 15**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Love interest's girlfriend; girl; 15**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Oppressor; Boy; 18**

Name:

Nickname:

 **Teachers**

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:

 **Dance Teachers**

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:

 **Friends**

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:

 **Dance Friends**

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:

Name:


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey so another chapter. Don´t anything to say except enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I woke up to Ty bursting through my door.

'Happy Birthday!' He quickly closed the door and ran over to me. I had just woken up and was still in bed looking awful. But Ty just jumped on the bed and hovered over to me. He lowered his lips to mine. We flipped over so I was on top.

'Happy 18th Birthday Girlfriend.' He whispered against my lips.

'Thank you Boyfriend.' I gave him a couple of kisses. As I got into it, Ty jumped up.

'We have a busy day. You' He pointed to me and held out his hand. I took it and was pulled out of bed.'need to go get ready.' I pouted at him.

'Can't we just make out all day?' He kissed my pouted out lip.

'Go' I groaned and made my way to my closet. I opened the door to grab the outfit that was picked out already. It was just a knee length, long sleeve, pale pink, flowy dress. I wore simple, brown, tall, heeled boots. I had a brown belt on. My hair was just down in loose curls and I had a natural makeup look with pale pink lips.

'CHARLIE!' Eli ran into my room and jumped into my arms. Matt came up behind him.

'Happy Birthday Charlie.' Matt side hugged me. I smiled at him.

'Eli, you are getting too big,' I put him down. He had the largest smile in the world on his face.

'Are you hiding something from me?' He tried to hide his smile, but it didn't work.

'Nope, come on we have plans.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the common room. I just giggled and went along with it. When I opened the doors to the common room, I saw Ty, Bella, Val and my parents standing there. I looked to the right a little and saw Aunt Nicoletta and Uncle Arnold.

I just screamed and ran towards them. I engulfed them in a hug.

'Happy Birthday!' They had huge smiles on their faces.

'What are you guys doing here?'

'Well we missed Halloween, so we wanted to be here for your birthday.' I just smiled and looked over at everyone. Val was allowed to come to the special breakfast because I wanted her to be apart of the birthday activities. I didn't care if the other Elite were upset, it is my birthday not theirs. Bella came and gave me a hug then went back to Eli.

We spent an hour just talking and eating breakfast. I just ate a bunch of pineapple and breakfast sausages.

* * *

Ty grabbed my arm as I started walking out of breakfast. He walked over to Matt and whispered something in his ear. Matt nodded at him and had a small smile on his face. Ty walked quickly my way and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with him.

'Where are we going?'

'I'm going to give you your present. The one from me. Just me.' I got excited. Ty always gave me the best presents. Once we got to my room, I took my boots off. I ran over and jumped on my bed.

'So where is this present?' He just smiled and walked over to me. I stood up to be right in front of him. Ty grabbed my hands. He pecked me on the lips and then looked me in the eyes. I just stared into his jungle eyes. He took a deep breath,

'I love you. I'm in love with you.' My whole world just stopped. I just stared at him. There was no expression on my face. He took this as a bad sign. 'Hey, I know this is fast, but I truly do. I tried to figure this out and made sure I did. I wanted to give you the best present ever. I don't want you to freak out. Please. I don't want to break up. I love you. You don't have to say it back.' He looked so worried that I would break up with him.

I just looked at him and grabbed his face. I smashed my lips against his. He took a second to react. I jumped on him. He grabbed my hips. He turned around and fell onto the bed. I was straddling him. I bit his lip, he groaned. His tongue lined my bottom lip, asking for enterance. I just sighed and opened my mouth to let him in. He continued that for awhile and then moved to where my neck and jaw. I almost let out a scream. The kisses moved down my neck. Then I said the thing on my mind,

'I love you Ty.' He stopped and looked at me. He kissed me on my lips as hard as he could. He went down to my neck again and sucked. I was so pleased that my hips bucked against him. I pushed him onto the bed so that he was lying down. I started to kiss his neck and suck on him. He flipped us over so he was on top. He took off his shirt. I just sighed at the sight of his abs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hands move up my thighs. He reached my ass and I could feel him at the edge of my lace underwear. My ass was gripped by his hands. I let out a small scream into his mouth. He smiled. I sat up and flipped us over again. I moved my hips against him. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I decided to change the pace of things. I undid my belt and threw it to the side. I guided Ty's hands to the zipper.

'Are you sure?' I was in the moment so I nodded. He unzipped my dress and I slipped my arms out of the sleeves. I gave Ty a moment to take in my breasts and black lace bra. After, I just kissed his lips with all I have. My hips kept grinding against his. It just happened I couldn't control it. I could feel him getting hard below me. After about a minute he pulled back.

'Charlie' His voice was barely at a whisper. I nodded knowing that we were going far. I pointed towards the bathroom and Ty nodded. I got up to go get put together again. I walked into the bathroom and just brushed my hair and it kept its natural wavy curls. I just put the sleeves back on. I walked into my room and asked Ty to zip up my dress. It was a little awkward.

'Is it true? Or were you just in the moment?' I turned and looked at him.

'Do you really think I would just say that if I didn't mean it?' I gave him a kiss. 'I do love you. I loved you before but this is a 'I want to eventually marry you and have a life with you' love.' He looked a little scared. 'I'm sorry. I know that it isn't every teenage boy's dream to hear that after a week of dating a girl. But-' He cut me off with a kiss.

'When the time is right, I would love to marry you. But I come with the crown. I want you to know that il mio amore.' I nodded into his chest after hugging him. That nickname made me love him a more. **(A/N Get it. Haha. Okay sorry.)**

'I already have the crown but I have experience with the work so I would be okay. I would be with you. I want to just be with you and have a life together, bello.' I knew Italian. Ty thought that I only knew some. I started learning when I was 10. I had kept it a bit of a secret.

'Come on Birthday Girl, that I love, we have to go. I have to share you. I told Matt that we wouldn't be long. But we would be a little while' He smirked. I smacked his arms.

'Matt knew?' He just laughed.

'I told him that for your birthday I was going to tell you how I feel. I think he picked up on what I was going to say.' I just grabbed his hand and we walked down to the Women's room. Mom gave everybody permission to spend the day in the Women's room today.

We walked down hand in hand. Right before we walked in, Ty put his arm on my shoulder instead. Once the door was open, I saw a flash of blonde cross my eyes. I darted forward towards it.

'CASS!' She laughed and just hugged me.

'Happy 18th Birthday girl. Your mom decided that I would be a good present.'

We talked a bit then I said bye and went over to my aunts and uncles and cousins. Aunt May had gotten married to my Uncle Jason about a 11 years ago, and had a 9 year old girl, Olivia. Uncle Gerard had gotten married to my Aunt Nancy about 5 years ago and his wife just had a baby boy, Shalom, after our grandfather. Aunt Kenna and Uncle James had come with Atra and Leo. Astra was 22 and had just gotten engaged to Ethan. Leo was 19 and brought his girlfriend Kathryn with him. We hadn't seen Uncle Kota since I was 5 years old. Eli had never met him.

Once I was done with saying hi to my family, I started to head over to Cass. I heard one voice that I didn't want to hear. It said,

'Happy Birthday Charlie.'

* * *

 **So review. Thanks. Sorry that these chapter notes are awkward. Ummmmm. Bye.**

 **~cari**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry I forgot to update this story yesterday. It was on my mind all day and I forgot. Well I remembered once I was comfortable in bed, so I'm hoping everyone understands why I didn't want to get up go downstairs and update you. I will upload another chapter later as an apology.**

* * *

Chapter 14

'Happy Birthday Charlie.' I turned around and saw the person. Once I did, I screamed. I threw my fist at their head without a thought. And once again, I saw Luke on the floor again.

Ty rushed over hugged me. I just cried into him once again. Dad came over and took me from Ty. I just hugged him. I could hear Cass come over to Luke and just bicker at him, not giving away what had happened. My dad pulled away and I looked at everybody. The Selected looked confused except for Val.

'Come on, let's go.' I was told to go change into pants. I met Ty at the entrance and we went outside. There stood my siblings, cousins plus partners, and friends. The huge group of us walked out to the field on the property of the palace. Astra and Leo were with their partners. Astra held baby Shal. Eli, Bella and Olivia, or Liv, were playing together. Then there was Matt, Val and Cass. We decided as the older 'kids', that we wanted to give our parents a break.

I first walked over to Astra. 'Can I take him?' She smiled. 'Of course, it is your birthday,' She elbowed Ethan in the side and he had to take his eyes off Shal.

'Ow… Happy Birthday your highness.'

'Ethan, we are going to be family. Call me Charlie.' He just nodded. I took Shal from them and walked over to Matt and Val.

I could see Ty's eyes oogle over me holding a baby. I stood right next to him, Val and Matt just looked at us with smiles on their faces. Cass seemed really confused.

'Okay, what is going on?' I looked at Ty and he nodded. I leaned in,

'Ty and I are toge-' I was cut off by her scream. 'Shhhhhhh. We are trying to keep this on the down low.'

'But what about her?' She pointed towards Val. I just laughed.

'We all know that Matt is going to pick her. Plus she was there when we told Matt, Eli and Bella.' Matt and Val blushed.

'Do your parents know?' We both shook our heads. We then separated into teams to play football. Everytime we get together, the kids separate off and play football. I gave the baby to Val because she decided not to play. Matt just watched her with the baby instead of playing. Ty and I teamed up and with Ethan and Astra. We were against Eli, Bella, Leo and Kathryn. Our team ended up winning.

After the game, I took Shal back from Val. I love babies and Shal was just the perfect baby when he was with me. I went to go sit down on one of the chair that we had set out. Shal made a cute little noice. I just smiled at him. Then I felt something explode. I picked him up.

'Ty, want to come with me? I'm going to go change him.' I did have to change Shal, but I also wanted some more alone time with Ty.

'Of course.' I knew that he was picking up the whole alone time with him. He put a hand on my lower back. I could feel the eyes of everybody else on us. We had a little walk from the field to the palace.

'I love you, amore. I love seeing you with a baby.' I handed Shal off to Ty, who took him nervously.

'I haven't held a baby in 9 years. This is weird.' I smiled at the sight of him with a baby. I was just falling over this.

'Well I like seeing you with a baby. So get used to it.' We both stopped and looked at each other. I realized what I had said. 'I … uh …. I um.' He leaned forward and kissed me.

'It's okay. I want a future with you. Amore, I couldn't imagine mine with anyone else.' I smiled and we continued back to a bathroom. I set him on the counter. I undid his diaper and grabbed one from the cabinet. Once I was done, Ty wrapped his arms around us from the back. We both looked down at Shal. I turned my head and kissed Ty on the cheek.

'Want to go up to my room?' He nodded. We made our way up to my room and sat on my bed.

'I'm gonna grab an old book of mine to read to Shal.' I got up and put Shal on the bed. Ty continued to make faces at him and tickle his belly. I grabbed one of my favorite books when I was about 5, _Blue hat, green hat_ , by Sandra Boynton. It was the first book I could read myself. I sat on the bed again and snuggled up to Ty. He held the baby in his arms. I held the book up so Shal could see it. I read the cute kids book to him until he fell asleep.

Shal fell asleep and Ty and I just looked at him. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a small crowd watching me.

'What are you guys doing here?' My parents, Ty's parents and almost my entire family was there. They all just smiled. I woke up Ty, who was still gently clutching onto Shal. Uncle Gerard came over and took his son from Ty.

'Just looking for you guys' My mom finally said. The problem was that she was still smirking.

'Well get out I need to get ready.' None of them moved. 'I am the birthday girl, GET OUT!' I pointed towards the door. They all scurried away. My maids came in to get me ready for my birthday ball.

* * *

I was ready almost 2 hours later. I was wearing a strapless lavender dress. The top had white beading and diamonds on it. The bottom was just simply down with no puff to it. It was almost a silk material. My hair was in perfect curls just down. A few pieces were loosely braided back on either side. My makeup was natural with pale pink lips. I was wearing my lavendar tiara and matching jewelry. My heels were nude and strappy.

I sat on my bed slightly, not wanting to wrinkle it, waiting for Ty. He knocked on the door and I jumped up and answered it. He stood right there in a simple gray suit, white shirt and a baby blue tie. He came into my room.

'You look beautiful' I just stood there and blushed as he kissed me. 'I love you.' He held out his arm and I took it. We walked down to the Ballroom. My parents had made it so that if it was one of our birthdays, we were the only one introduced, so I was the only one being introduced.

'Our beautiful, now adult, princess, Princess Charlotte Amberly Schreave!' The applause was amazing. All of my friend and family were there to celebrate my birthday. Ty led me down the stairs. We walked towards the middle of the room to start the first dance. Ty had been my escort since we were little. I never went a ball when he was here without him being my escort.

Ty wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned in close with me pressed against him. After a minute, Mom and Dad joined, so did Eli and Bella. Matt walked around got Val and joined us. Slowly everybody joined in. I saw my gift table and just groaned.

'What's wrong?'

'I got so many presents again. I don't need anything. If anything I love grandma's gifts because they are so personal.' He looked at me very sad. 'I love yours the best.' He smiled.

I finished my dance and Ty and I went to sit down and eat some food. Grandma Magda came right up to us. She gave me the largest hug in the world.

'Aw honey. Happy Birthday!' I love grandma.

'Thank you Grandma.' She let go and moved to Ty. He leaned down to hug the short woman.

'How are you Tyler?'

'I'm good, it's nice to be able to spend time with Charlie after all this time.' She nodded and said she needed to talk to my mom. Ty and I just ate and danced for the night.

* * *

It was time for cake. This has been my favorite part since I was 10 and my parents let me cut my own cake. Every year I chose a simple yellow cake. I walked over and cut me a nice slice of cake and took a bite. The crowd cheered 'Happy Birthday'. Ty grabbed a piece cake and we made our way towards the garden. We sat down on my parents bench.

'I love you, Charlie, il mio amore.' was all he whispered in my ear. I just giggled. We heard a rustling in the bush. I got nervous so I decided to go in. I was almost at the door when I felt Ty pull away. I turned and saw him in the hands of a rebel. I screamed, I knew by that point the guards knew what was going was a gun to Ty's head. I saw him saying stuff but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

A guard came up behind me to pull me inside. I tried to get out of the guard's arms and run for him, but he was too strong. I saw the rebel pinch Ty's elbow and he passed out. A couple more came and dragged him away. I was just screaming all the way to the safe room.

I just sat in the corner. I never said a word.

He was gone.

The love of my life.

Gone.

* * *

 **So stay tuned for another chapter later. BTW peeps, this story is going to end kind of soon. I will finish it but I just can't really write this story much more. I have an idea of where it will end. But after that I don't know what to happen so I think in total it will be about 20 chapters.**

 **~cari**


	19. Chapter 15

**So this is the apology. I left you on kind of a cliff hanger and this one is one too. Sorry. Jk not.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Over the next week, I just sit in my room and go to some meals. Aunt Nicoletta and Uncle Arnold decided to stay here and try to get their son back. Bella just tried to keep calm. Eli never left her side. Matt and Val stayed with me and tried to comfort me. Cass had to go back home, so she couldn't help me. My mom's entire family decided to stay a bit longer.

* * *

A week after Ty had been taken by the rebels, I had gone down to lunch. His family had been taking all of their meals in their rooms.

I decided that I needed to get out of my head for a little while. I had just been pushing Dad to find him. Obviously, because Ty is the heir of the country, the Italian Army had been helping. So I walked down to the Dining Hall, I hadn't dressed up. I just wore casual clothes. Nobody said anything when I entered.

I sat down in my seat and started eating without saying anything to anyone. After about 2 minutes, my family and friends started to whisper again. I heard my grandma and Aunt May's whisper conversation.

'It's nice to see her up and about.'

'Mom give her a break, her best friend is gone. Just imagine how she feels. I know that you know, but this is her first time losing somebody.'

I got angry, I shouldn't have gotten angry but I did. It was such an overreaction but my mom's traits decided that this was the time to show through. I knew everybody was talking about how I feel. I couldn't take it. My hands smacked the table. I stood up and screamed.

'EVERYBODY STOP. You all say that you know what I am feeling. But you don't. I love him.' I could see Val's face pale. My mom put her hand on mine across the table.

'We know you love him. He is your best friend. I could never imagine losing mine.' I pulled my hand away.

'No you don't know.' I put a finger to my chest when I said, 'I am in love with him!' I stormed out of the room. I ran to my room. I collapsed onto my bed, I just sobbed. I heard somebody come into my room. I looked up to see my dad. He sat on my bed, I got up and curled into his lap. He rubbed my back.

'I am in love with him, Daddy. I need him.' He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

'I know honey, I know. If he loves you too, then he will be back. We are trying so hard to get him back for you.' I let out a choked sob into his chest. He rubbed my back. I fell asleep in my father's loving arms.

* * *

I wake up in my parents' room. I am wrapped up in my father's arms. My mom is on my right, she is snuggled right next to me. I assume that my dad brought me here after I fell asleep. My mom stirs right next to me.

'Hi sweetie. How are you?' My tears flowed down my cheeks. I shook my head. She pulled me into her chest. My dad woke up and joined into the hug. I just sob as my parents wrap around me. I pulled myself out from between them.

'I'm going to go get ready and I will be down for breakfast.'

They both nodded and let me go. I went to my room and just cleaned my face and put on lip balm and mascara. I was not in the mood to get ready. Plus, my family left last night, so I have less people to impress. I just put on a simple red dress. The sleeves go down to my elbows and knees.

* * *

Once I get down to breakfast, I see that Laura and Kathryn were not here. I sit down next to Matt. I lean towards him.

'Where are Laura and Kathryn?' He looked at me and sighed.

'I eliminated them last night.' I was so confused it seemed so out of the blue.

'Why?' He took a deep breath.

'They were talking about you. I overheard them in the hallway. I couldn't stand it.' I patted his arm.

'Thank you, Matt. I know it is important to you that everybody gets along with the girl you marry.' I go back to eating in silence. Since my outbreak tomorrow, I am a little embarrassed. It is only a matter of time before the whole country knows. Especially with two of the Selected going home.

I finished my breakfast and walked over to Val. She looked up from her food to look at me.

'Can you meet me in my room today?' She gave me a sad smile.

'Of course Charlie, but I have plans this morning so I can for lunch.'

'That works perfectly.' I could see out of the corner of my eyes the other girls staring at us. I could see the jealousy. I had a close relationship with Val, I knew she was going to be my sister.

I walked out of the hall and to my room. I heard footsteps running after me. I turned to see Eli chasing me. He ran right to me.

'Can I spend the morning with you?' I nodded and put my arm around him. Eli had been lonely since the Italians decided to go back home last night. I had learned this news from my maids when I got back to my room. Eli walked with me to my room. We sat down on the bed. He turned and faced me. There was question in his eyes.

'What is it like to be in love?' That broke my heart. He came to me to ask me that. I smiled at him.

'You have this feeling in your chest that wouldn't go away. When you are with the person, you have a flutter in your stomach and you can't help but smile. When you aren't with them, all you want is to be with them. That person cannot be hurt or in pain because it kills you on the inside to see them that way, and you experience the pain of seeing them in that way… Why do you ask?' He shrugged his shoulders.

'I wanted proof.' He gave me a grin. I was confused of what he meant. 'Mom said the same this about Dad. I wanted to make sure that you really love Ty.' That broke my heart. My baby brother was taking care of me when I should be doing that for him. I pulled him in for a hug. After he pulled away, I tensed from all the stress.

'Let's go to the gym.' I nodded and he ran off to get changed. It had been a month or so since I had been. I went to change into black leggings and black sports bra. I threw on a loose but fitted long sleeved, blue, off the shoulder shirt. I grabbed my sneakers and ran to Eli's room as I threw my hair into a ponytail. I knocked on the door and he answered right away. He wore his little basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

The walk to the gym was silent. The second I opened the door, I got straight to work. I ran on the treadmill for an hour. I just listened to the music in my ears.

I moved onto the weights, I did my squats. When I moved to normal lifting, one of the officers training came to spot me. I noticed Eli getting tired, so I started my cool down. I did some lunges and reaches. I sat on the ground at one point and didn't get up. The tears ran down faster than I thought possible. Eli ran over to help me up. My arms just clung onto my younger brother.

'Can you get back up the stairs?' I shook my head, the pain in my heart and muscles was too much. Eli had one of the officers go to get Matt. The officer came back,

'He is not here your highness.' I looked up to see the officer.

'Could you help me Officer Axton?' He came over and put an arm around me. My tears stopped and the sobbed came over me. Axton made the decision just to pick me up. He brought me to my room and placed me on my bed. Eli was close behind us.

'Thank you Officer.'

'Eli, I am meeting Val soon. I am just going to get showered and changed. So I am sure that you would like to go. I will be fine.' He came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

* * *

Val knocked on my door right as I was finished. I opened the door to a really happy Val.

'Ready for some fun.' I sighed.

'Please distract me.' I hugged her.

'Gardens it is. Calm and fun.' We walked down and just sat in the relaxing gardens. We talked for hours. After a while, Val had to go to her lesson. My mom had been doing the lessons for me for the past week.

I walked towards the edge of the garden. I had guards close and watching close. I looked into the woods and saw something move. It was a person.

* * *

 **Soooooo. Who is it? Please review peeps. The reviews so far have made me smile. I did not think that I would actually get good reactions out of this. In school, most of the time I was proud of my writings but it is nice to get these comments from people who I don't know and who don't know me. Thanks, all the love towards you guys. UMMMMMMM BYE.**

 **~cari**


	20. Chapter 16

**Hey so another chapter and this one is in Ty's POV. Not much to say but enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

I stumbled through the woods. I hit tree after tree. I had the palace in my sights. I took step after step. My balance was gone after every 3 steps. I could tell that I had to have broken my leg. There was a gash on my forehead, the blood was running down my face and in my eyes.

Up ahead was the garden. The palace got bigger and bigger in my sight. I saw something moving. I am pretty sure it was a person. The person mumbled something to me. I collapsed in front of them. Screaming filled my ears, I felt light. The blackness consumed me.

I woke up to see white walls around me. The lights almost blinded me. There was pressure on my left leg. The clock was right ahead and I could see the time, 10:00 p.m. A groan escaped me as I moved my head to the left. I saw a ocean of strawberry blonde hair sprawled across the side of where I was sitting. I slowly picked up my hand and placed it on the head. Warmth warmed my hand from touching the soft hair of the girl I love.

Charlie lifted her head and saw me awake. Her ocean eyes widened as she stuttered,

'Ty? Oh my god. Ty.' She came forward and leaned onto me. I felt the sobs against my chest.

'Water.' My throat was so dry that it was a croak. She rushed up and grabbed something of something to the left of the bed. I drank the water slowly. My throat moistened up.(A/N Sorry I couldn't think of any other way to put it.)

'I love you, il mio amore.' The tears flowed down her face. 'What happened to me?'

'I love you too, bello' She gave me a soft kiss, it was soft but it warmed my heart. 'On my birthday, you were captured by rebels. You have been missing for a week. Now you are in the hospital. Your right calf is broken. You are malnourished. Your head has a bad gash in it.' My mouth hung open as the memories came rushing back. Charlie called for a nurse. She gave me a check up and said that I would be here for at least a week. I pulled back the covers. She climbed in.

'Ty, I missed you. I realized that I can't live without you. I need you. You are the love of my li-' Charlie stopped and tensed. I cranked my neck to look at her. I couldn't see her face, but she was wrapped against my chest tightly.

'What? What happened?' She relaxed a little. I heard her inhale a deep breath.

'I kind of told everybody that I am in love with you.' A chuckle took over my body.

'You knew it would come out at one point. But now that they know that. They need to know that you are the love of my life.' I kissed the top of her head. Charlie just sat wrapped in my arms. She updated me on what has been going on, that she knew of. She said that my parents were on their way back to Illea.

I felt her breathing even out. I passed out from exhaustion with a smile on my face.

'Aw. Sono così carini insieme.'(Aw. They are so cute together.) Somebody whispered that a few feet away from me. My eyes fluttered open to see my mother, father and Bella.

'è molto tempo che non ci si vede.'(Long time no see.) I chuckled, but with my dry throat I started to cough. I mostly talked in English, but with my parents and people at home who can't understand it, I talk in Italian. My mother ran forward and hugged me. I tried to return it, but my left arm was under something. I saw Charlie still asleep snuggled against me. She most likely didn't sleep much when I was gone, I'm happy that she was catching up on sleep.

Bella came over and kissed my cheek. My father put a hand on my shoulder. Charlie stirred in my arms. Her eyes opened to look at me.

'Good morning, il mio amore.' There was a small flash from her beautiful smile. My smile couldn't help but copy. My heart urged me to kiss her. I looked to my parents, asking for permission with an awkward smile. They both nodded and my smiled grew.

My lips quickly pressed against her. But with the audience, it was a quick kiss. A nurse came in and put my bed up 45 degrees. Charlie got up and sat on the edge of the bed. My mom decided to break the awkward silence.

'So, Tyler. We have to go home as soon as possible. You have been gone awhile and we need you to come back to training.' I watched as Charlie's shoulders sagged. She had just gotten me back. The fact that we had just started dating doesn't help. My dad could see Charlie's emotions.

'We could ask your parents if you could come.' Charlie perked up. She jumped up.

'I'm going to go ask.' She gave me a kiss. 'Bye Uncle Arnold, Aunt Nicoletta, Bella.' She ran off out of the room. My family joined me to chuckle at her excitement.

'Bella, why don't you go and spend a couple of hours with Eli?' She just gave my dad a hug and ran off. She didn't even respond. My mom and dad came and sat on either side of the bed. 'Are you two serious?'

'Yes, I love her.'

'Do you think that she is the one?' Talking to my parents was awkward about this but they knew what love was like. I knew that they only choice was to tell the truth.

'I think she is. It is too early to be sure. It has been only about 2 weeks, and I was gone for a week. But I have a feeling that I will have a future with her.' They both smiled and looked at each other and nodded. (That conversation was in Italian.) My mother put a hand on my arm.

'Would you like to be checked out again? If you are good I think we can get you up to a room.'

'That would be great.' Charlie came sprinting into the room.

'They said yes!' She ran over to me. 'I get to spend more time with you, bello' She kissed me and we just looked at each other in the eyes. I saw my parents slip out. I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Charlie crawled into my lap, never breaking the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck. 'Ty' she moaned my name. I started the battle with our tongues. She fought and fought and gave up and let me win. 'I love you, amore.' Her kisses went across my cheek and down my neck. 'I. Am. In. Love. With. You.' She said between kisses. I pushed her back slightly.

'I can't believe I survived a week away from you. But now you get to come home with me.' Charlie moved to my side. I wrapped my arm around il mio amore.

'You can't leave me again. It hurt too much.' I felt a tear on my shirt.

'Of course Charlie. I would never. I can't live without you.' The doctor came in and had the doctor check me out. He said I could move up to my room. My dad came back down to help me into the wheelchair. He pushed the car to the elevator and down the hall to my room. Charlie held my hand the entire time. I quickly settled into bed.

'You should rest. And eat.' Charlie was going to turn into my personal nurse. 'I'm going to get soup ordered.' I watched as Charlie ordered us both chicken noodle soup. Within 10 minutes, we were eating our soup. The soup was nice and comforting with its warmth. I finished my soup pretty quickly, and also ate the soup that Charlie didn't want.

'It's time for you to go to bed. To get better you need some rest.'

'Will you stay with me?' Charlie looked at me skeptically. 'Come on, Tell me that you slept every night, WELL, when I was gone.' She shook her head.

'Move over.' I moved onto my left hip. Charlie came over, she was wearing sweatpants already, she crawled across the bed to me. I moved her so her back was pressed to my chest. I placed a small kiss on her neck.

'I love you, I don't want to ever be away from you again.' I felt her relax more and more into me.

'I love you Ty' She fell right asleep, barely getting that out. I followed my girlfriend's lead and drifted off to sleep.

Today, I would be going home.

We said goodbye to the Schreave family. Charlie kept apologizing to her mother. Her coming to Italy meant that her mother would be teaching the Selected. Her mother just kept saying that she needed to be with her love and she was already with hers.

I was wheeled onto the plane. Soon I would be moving to crutches. I settled into a seat by the window. The armrest was put up between Charlie and I, so we just leaned into each other.

* * *

 **So yeah. And again I don't have anything to say so bye.**

 **~cari**


	21. Chapter 17

**Sooooooo sorry i haven't updated. i forgot i had testing and many projects to do so my mind skipped over this and i feel sooo bad. Sadly i will not be posting an extra chapter this week bc i don't have one to but i am almost done with it and u guys will get it next week. So sorry again. Btw this chapter starts in charlie's POV and switches in the middle to Ty's.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The shaking awoke me. I sat up as the plane landed. It was still early in the morning, plus jet lag, I sat in Ty's lap as a guard pushed us into the palace. I went into Ty's bathroom and changed into sweatpants and one of Ty's t-shirts, that I had grabbed, and put that on. I walked into the room and saw Ty hopping over to the bed. I run to his side.

'Let me help you.' I grabbed his arm and let him lean on me. He got to the bed. I jumped over him and snuggled into the bed.

'Does it feel nice to be home?' He turned to face me.

'Not as good as it feels to be with my beautiful, and all around amazing girlfriend.' I received a kiss.

'I would continue this but I am way too tired.' I snuggled into the man I love and fell asleep in peace.

In the morning, Ty and I had slept through breakfast, so we headed down to a late lunch. Ty had decided to move to crutches since he had only broken his calf. I sat down next to my boyfriend and across from Bella.

'Figlio, te ne sei andata un po, quindi bisogna tornare a lavorare oggi.' (Son, you have been gone awhile, so you have to go back to work today.) Ty grabbed my hand a gave me an apologetic smile.

'Naturalmente Padre.'(Of course Father.) We finished our lunches and Ty and Uncle Arnold went off to work. Aunt Nicoletta went an hour later, leaving Bella and I in the lounge.

'What do you want to do?' I wanted to do something that she would want to do.

'Um… do you still dance?' I hadn't danced in a while. Work was keeping us apart. I didn't think I was that good, but I was told that I was really talented. Bella had picked up dance when she was 5.

'It has been a while. Do you want to go to the studio and make up a dance?' She jumped up and dragged me towards the studio.

'Bella stop, we need to change before we dance. Let's go get leotards.' I ran off to my room and grabbed a black leotard with spaghetti straps. I threw on some booty shorts and a baggy t-shirt. My hair was thrown into a ponytail within seconds. I met Bella in the hall and she had on some leggings, purple leotard and a tank. Her brown hair was also in a ponytail.

We ran to the studio, eager to start dancing. Even though she is young, Bella was almost as good as me. She had a real talent for dance. Bella was a true natural. We got there and we decided to make up a contemporary dance.

Stretches were first, including splits and arching of the back and lunges with lots more.

We started with a lean back, then rolled to the ground. With an arch up, we went on for hours.

I wiped the sweat off of me and grabbed some water.

'We need to be getting ready for dinner.' I quickly showered off and put on a casual dress for dinner. I ran down to dinner, running late and the excitement of seeing Ty wouldn't retract. I got there and saw that everyone was there except for Ty.

'Sweetie, he had some work to do. He has a lot to catch up on.' I could tell that my aunt could see the sadness in my eyes.

'Got it.' I could feel the tears threatening but I pushed them away, hoping it wouldn't always be like this.

'Tonight, I am assuming that you will be sleeping in your own room. We have allowed to sleep in the same bed for far too long.' I nodded. I understood, but I would miss the comfort of Ty's arms around me as I slept.

After dinner, I decided to go back to the studio. My leotard was simple and china blue. My skirt was the same color but thin. I pulled the gel pads over my toes and put the tights over them. My pointe shoes slid over my feet and I wrapped the ribbons around my ankles. I went to the barre to stretch out my feet. The feeling that I loved about dancing came back to me.

'I have always loved watching you dance.' I turned and saw Ty in the doorway. Ty walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. My feet moved my pointe shoes onto the box. I did an arabesque in my boyfriend's arms. His arms pushed me into a turn.

With a laugh I said, 'I miss dancing with you. It was so much fun.'

'I know il mio amore. I was in meetings, I missed a lot while I was gone.' I kissed him.

'I was sad not to see you at dinner.'

'I was sad not to be at dinner. I love you.' We hugged, then I took off my shoes and Ty lead me to my room.

'I'm not going to be able to sleep as well without you in my room.' Sleeping was going to be difficult without him.

'I know but as your mother told me, they have been letting us sleep in the same bed for far too long. We need to respect their wishes. Okay bello?' I watched him nod, kiss me, then walk away. I quickly got showered, changed and crawled into bed.

Ty POV

This morning I was going to go to another set of meetings. Without seeing Charlie made it worse, I had too much work to catch up on. Yesterday, I didn't get to spend anytime with her. Today would be no different. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be away from the woman I love this much.

I put on my usual suit and walked down to breakfast. I found Charlie in her seat in a purplish-gray dress. My mouth almost fell open seeing her. When she turned to look at me, her long hair swayed back. We smiled at each other. Her lips met mine once I had sat down.

'Good morning bello.' Kiss. 'I love you, il mio amore.' 'Touche.'

We ate our breakfast until my father started talking.

'So as you know, Christmas is coming up in a few weeks. Your family will be hosting us, as well as the French Royal Family for a Christmas celebration.

'So, I get to be with my family for Christmas.' My father nodded and Charlie jumped up and ran to my father and gave him a hug.

'Grazie Uncle Arnold, grazie. Even though you guys are my family too.' Then it was my mother's turn. My family was used to Charlie's hugging, actually her whole family's. 'Thank you so much.' She stopped quick and frowned. Charlie came over to me and grabbed my hand tightly. My mother spoke up before I could.

'Charlie, sweetie, what is wrong?' She took a breath.

'Uncle Arnold said French, that includes Luke.' My anger rose at his name.

'I will not leave your side when he is there.' Father jumped in,

'I am sure that your parents will have a guard on him to make sure he doesn't go near you. They love you and don't want you scared.' Charlie nodded looking down at our hand intertwined.

Breakfast finished up, I kissed Charlie and went to work. Matt had my assistant plan a time for him and I to talk on the phone. The phone rang until Matt picked up quickly.

'Hey Ty.'

'Hey Matt, so what did you want to talk about?' He cleared his throat.

'So when your family comes for Christmas, I was thinking that it will only be Val here.'

'Seriously, you are going to end it and propose to her?'

'Yeah, I love her. I mean I like the other girls but with Val, I just I can't imagine my life without her.'

'That's great. So what are the plans for the proposal.'

'I've decided that since she hasn't made great friends with any of the other Selected, I will just send them all home. So Val will come down in the morning for breakfast and none of them will be there. Nothing will, I will come in quietly and kneel down on one knee and wait for her to turn around. And I hope that she will say yes. Then I will have a private breakfast with her.'

'That sounds great. Well good luck, I have lots of work to do, as you know. Bye Matt.'

'Bye Ty. Keep Charlie safe.' He knew I would without him saying that.

I walked into the meeting and sat by my father. I watched the advisors sit down and Father start the meeting.

(A/N pretend that the speaking is in Italian. I didn't want to confuse you by writing both languages.)

'I am going to start the meeting on a good but mostly bad note.' The advisors looked around at each other confused. 'I am planning to step down soon. That could be considered bad news but that means that my son will be taking over.' He put his hand on my shoulder. I flashed a smile. I wasn't sure if I should be nervous about becoming king. 'This may come to a surprise, but I need to give my son enough time to settle in as king when I am here.'

'What? Are you okay? What? I am so confused Father.' My mind was going everywhere.

'I found out in October that I am sick. And I won't get better. I have pancreatic cancer. But do not worry, it is not a hereditary case. Ty and Bella are safe as are any grandchildren. I do not want this getting to Bella, my wife and I will explain this to her together in private. If this gets out, I will find out how.' I didn't know how to react. My father is going to die. No longer alive, to help me, to finish raising Bella.

As the advisors discussed, my father looked me in the eyes. He could see the panic on my face. My father gave me a smile. 'Son, you said that you love Charlie and that you are serious. And that she loves you.' I nodded.

'So you can ascend, I need you to propose to her.' The advisors went silent.

* * *

 **So sorry again. hope you enjoyed please review**

 **~cari**


	22. Chapter 18

**hey so new chapter don't have much to say so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Propose? It had been like 2-3 weeks. Would Charlie say yes? I do want to marry her. I just don't want to scare her. I would make this proposal special.

(A/N From now on just pretend that the conversations between Ty or Bella and their parents are in Italian. I will be putting in some text that will say if they are speaking italian with Charlie around.)

'Tyler, I know that you want to make this proposal special.' I nodded, the thought of proposing had been on my mind for the past week. Charlie could tell something was up, I just told that work had been stressing me out. 'So I have decided to help you out. I would never put this on you if I didn't believe that you could do it. When I proposed to you mother, I had a short and simple speech for her. I believe that you can do that yourself. Either write it beforehand or just let your heart speak in the moment.'

'I'm thinking a mixture of the two.'

'Perfect.'

My father excused me from the rest of my meetings of the day. He knew that I needed to process and prepare for the proposal. I made the plans, just had to made sure they were executed. The speech was an outline. I knew what I had wanted to say, I wanted to speech from my heart about the love I feel for my beautiful amore.

I felt kisses on the back of my neck. I turned and grabbed the person attacking me. There was a giggle/scream in response.

'Hey, I thought you were helping Bella this afternoon.' She smiled and gave me a kiss.

'Your mother told me you had a break so I ran right up here. I love you. I never get to see you. I value every moment I have with you.' She started happy then finished with sad. My mind only hoped that she would say yes to the proposal. Over the past week and a half, I had only seen her once or twice a day.

Charlie walked towards me as I opened my arms. She took a couple more steps before falling into my arms. I sat down and just let her curl up in my lap and sob into my chest.

'Il mio amore. I love you. You know that I would spend all the time in the world with you. I hate this to. But we will continue to value this time until we have some time off. While we are back in Illea, we will spend all the time we can together.' She nodded and leaned up to kiss me, I savored her sweet lips. I pulled back.

'Did you know I haven't had a great night's sleep since my parents separated us during the night?'

'Yeah, you have more prominent bags under your eyes and I have been the same way.' Charlie gave a light laugh.

'Now I would never know, because you look more beautiful than ever.' She gave out another laugh. 'I love you' I whispered as I closed my eyes, felt Charlie's breathing even out, then mine.

The light peeked through the windows of my office. I smiled.

'Looks like we finally got some sleep. Ty, I love you. You are the person that keeps me in check.'

'Viceversa il mio amore. I am going to be in trouble for skipping work for the afternoon and night and falling asleep on the couch in my office.' Charlie brushed her lips against mine.

'I think that they will just be happy that we finally got some sleep.' We both chuckled at that. I grabbed her hand. 'Come on we need some food, and after breakfast you need to pack. We are leaving tomorrow morning.' A hand went through my hair.

'We need to get looking presentable. Your bed head isn't going to make you look princely.' Another laugh escaped my mouth. I turned Charlie to look towards me. I kissed the beautiful girl in front of me.

'You don't have to get ready if you don't want to, you are already beautiful.' Her hand pushed against my chest to playfully push me away. My hand grabbed hers and I kissed it.

'Let us go face the wrath of my parents.'

We got ready and made our way downstairs. Knowing we were late, we ran down the halls. Once we got there we explained our selves, my father asked(in italian),

'Have you done it yet?' I shook my head. Charlie had question on her face. 'There is an assignment that I have to get to my dad by noon.' She nodded, understanding. I knew I needed to change the subject,

'So Bella, did you get your Christmas List to Santa?' She nodded enthusiastically.

'Yep, I made sure to tell him that we would be with Eli and his family. I want him to be able to find me. There wasn't much on the list. I just asked for stuff that I would like. Mom and Dad give me enough. I was talking to Mom and she said that we could have a day where we invite girls my age to spend a day with me.' Mom nodded along as Bella told us this. She never got to spend time with many girls her age. This would be very special for her.

'That's great. Is it when we get back?'

'Yeah.' She paused to look to Charlie. 'Mom said that she will be busy when we get back. Could you help me organize the event?'

'I would love something to do around here.'

I just spent the day in my meetings. My maids packed my bags for the trip tomorrow. All I had to do was get up and get ready in the morning. Charlie just started the planning with event with Bella. She didn't have to pack much since she was going home. Even though soon this would be her home.

Around 11 at night, I decided to see if Charlie was still up. We had to get up early, but she has been having trouble sleeping lately.

I quietly opened the door and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV. I snuck over and wrapped my head around to kiss me. Her hands went up to my cheeks.

I pulled back and jumped over the couch to let her snuggle into me.

'What are you still doing up?'

'Well, for starters, I was hoping to see the man I love.'

'And who might that be?' I was sure that both of us were aware of the grin on my face. 'Charlie, il mio amore, have you been cheating on me?' I tried to pout without a grin coming through.

'Oh Ty, I'm sorry but I love this man too much. He is strong, loving and I couldn't imagine life without him. He keeps me safe and I will always love him for that.' As she said this, Charlie slowly climbed into my lap. My hand settled on her hips. Gosh, I love this girl. 'This man also gives me the best kisses.' I obviously took this as my cue to place my lips on hers.

'Now as much as I would like to find out who is taking il mio amore from me. We have to get to sleep. We have an early morning to get back to Illea.' Charlie smiled at me, her eyes were sleepy.

'Of course.' I grabbed her hips as she put her legs around my waist. Charlie hung onto me like a monkey as I brought her to her bed. I started to put her down, she clung to me like her life depended on it.

'Charlie, we can't do this.' She shook her head.

'I know, but just tonight.' I put her down and just climbed in. Not caring that I was still in my clothes. All I cared about was being with Charlie. Hopefully for the rest of my life and til death do us part.

The next morning we boarded the plane and spent the entire day traveling. Once we got to Illea, we barely said hello before falling asleep. When we went to breakfast the next morning, the only Selected left was Val. Charlie was elighted. Matt and Val stood up holding hands.

'We have an announcement.' They smiled at each other and left the rest of us in wonder.

* * *

 **Please review and by updating next week if all goes to plan.**

~cari


	23. Chapter 19

**So guys i'm sad to say that this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"We have an announcement.' I watched as my brother looked at his hands, that had joined with the winner of his Selection. Matt and Val grinned like idiots but everyone could see the love in their eyes. Matt took a breath and looked away from Val to the rest of us.

'So obviously, I picked Val. But we got married.' Everyone's mouths hung open. I felt Ty grab my hand

'So after Ty went missing, I decided that I couldn't spend time without Val.' The expressions on our faces were different, either sad about the Ty thing or loving because of the second part. 'We have been married for a little over 2 weeks now.'

'Matthew, you know you could have come to your father and I and told us this. You would have been allowed to end the Selection early.' Matt looked down.

'I just thought that you would have me wait and I couldn't wait anymore, I love her too much.' My mom turned her head to look at my dad. You could see the love in their eyes. They nodded and turned back to the pair.

'You two still need to have a wedding to have in front of the whole country. But we will let this slide. Val, your family will still be coming as scheduled. They are set to arrive early tomorrow afternoon.' Val nodded and grabbed Matt's hand and made their way towards Ty and myself.

'Matt, are you ready to meet Val's older brothers?' Matt took a dramatic breath.

'I think I got it. I can just tell them how much I love their sister. I feel bad for never getting their permission to marry her, cross your fingers just in case.' He held up both hands, which had crossed fingers. Val gave Matt a small kiss. She stopped and turned and gave me a big hug.

'I guess I can finally call you my sister. It's nice since I only have two older brothers.'

'And it is nice to call you my sister, living with boys is so annoying.' Matt and Ty looked at me with playfully shocked faces. 'But as you know, you learn to love them.' I kissed Ty before quickly adding, 'Your Highness.'

The shock on Val's face was priceless, nothing could beat it. 'Oh God, I'm a princess. I'm going to be queen.' She turned and slapped my brother on the chest. 'Matt, I'm a princess. We are going to be the King and Queen of Illea. All the decisions I make affect an entire country. Then there is the pressure of having an heir. Matt, you need an heir. What if I-' I snuggled into Ty as Matt kissed Val to shut her up.

'Val, you are going to be an amazing queen. Yes, you are a princess, but you are my princess. Our children are going to be beautiful, especially if they look like you.' Val blushed as my brother wrapped her in a hug. Ty and I watched scene. We pulled away quietly to give them their space.

'I love you Charlie.' I smiled at Ty. He wrapped me in hug. It felt really tight. I pulled back and saw him with an extremely goofy smile on his face.

'What?' The smile grew on my face with question.

'I just love you so much.' I kissed him. 'And I, you.'

The morning went by fast since most of it was spent sleeping by half the palace. Val's family arrived after lunch. Matt's face was pale as a ghost. He tried to look brave and strong walking up to Val's two taller older brothers. They were as tall as a person could be.

Matt walked away with them and spend the afternoon with them and the rest of Val's family. My parents went along also. Ty and I spent the afternoon with just each other.

Christmas was a blast. I didn't get any flashy gifts that are thought stereotypically of a princess. I got simple outfits and books and just meaningful objects and nik naks.

On December 30, Ty took me out to the waterfall the day of New Year's Eve Eve. He had a nice afternoon set up. It was nice with the chill of winter around us. It gave me the excuse to cuddle up to Ty. We ate and talked about the future.

The most surprising part was around sunset, the set had started bringing colors into the sky. When I reached away from Ty to grab a strawberry and turned back to see him on one knee facing me.

As I sat there in shock, he grabbed my hands and started talking.

"Charlie, I love you. I never thought that I would love you like I do. Because we were best friends we got to know each other without the need to hold back. Without needing to hold back I fell in love with you. The love I have for you can't come out in words, and if it did we would be here til next year." I laughed at his little joke because the new year was so close. "I know that this is fast and we keep saying that but I love you and want to spend my life with you and I can't stop thinking that. So Charlotte Amberly Schreave, will you settle in my heart for the rest of eternity and marry me?" He had a hopeful grin on his face. I could see the love spreading across his face.

I just jumped up and hugged him. I pulled back to give him a kiss and I saw a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal his grandmother's ring. It was so simple and so me. I put my left hand out to him and he slid it on.

'I love you so much Ty.' Ty's grin became cocky as he leaned in to kiss me as he whispered, 'I know'.

After about 5 minutes of kissing we decided to go in for the night. The sun had set and it was already pretty dark. We got to my door and he kissed me, which quickly escalated and I started pulling him into my room.

Ty stopped and asked, 'Are you sure?' I nodded I had never been so sure.

I woke up to Ty gone. I was sad but I understood that he might not our parents to see us together. I put on my robe and walked down to the kitchens to get a drink. As I walked in the hallway I saw two shadows of people pressed together in the early morning darkness. At first I had assumed that it was Cass and Andrew. But my shock escaped me in a gasp when I realized I was wrong on the male. Both turned to look at me, I watched as my fiance's face dropped in horror. He opened his mouth, but I ran back to my room before he could talk.

Once I got there I locked the door and told the guard not to let anyone in. I cried my eyes out.

Even on New Year's Eve I didn't come. I knew everybody was worrying but I needed to be alone. After the new year, all of the guests left. I decided that I was going to stay in Illea and not go back to Italy. (A/N I know that she is over reacting but I couldn't think of another way to get what I want to happen.) Ty had tried to talk to me but I couldn't I had a maid bring him the ring.

Ty POV

When I got the ring back my heart scattered. I was stupid and I lost her. She was gone. I don't even know what happened. I got on the plane with the ring in my hand. Both of my parents left me alone seeing that I had the ring in my hand. Bella was confused and kept asking me and my parents to explain but I didn't answer and my parents just told them I wasn't feeling good. Which isn't a lie. I had let down myself, my father, and I am assuming Charlie, the love of my life with a stupid mistake that even I didn't understand.

* * *

 **Don't get mad at me for that ending, there is an epilogue. Talk to you guys next week for the epilogue. I am hoping to be able to write a quick story over the summer and post it all at once.**

~cari


	24. Epilogue

**So I felt bad for leaving you guys with that ending so I decided to do an epilogue and I think that you will approve. Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilouge

A little over a year later...

The small cries of the 5 month old wakes me from my nap. I creek my eyes open and hear another cry. I walk over to the crib and see green eyes looking up at me. The wails quickly return and I grab a teething ring and pick up my beautiful baby, Taylor, named after her father. I bring her over to my bed and lay back down.

I rock her back and forth as I softly talk to Taylor, "Tay, little tay. I love you. We are making it through this. Just me and you… and my family, but that is besides the point. You are my daughter and I will do everything for you my little princess. Hopefully everything will be better with Daddy eventually and you can be the queen I know you can be. Once he knows about you. The King of that beautiful country will come and hopefully take both of our hearts away."

Ty's father had died about 3 months ago. I wasn't able to go to the funeral because I was scared and had an 8 week old. He had taken the throne to let his mom mourn her husband's death in peace. With my mom being best friends with my aunt, my family had gone to the funeral.

A little less than a year ago was Val and Matt's wedding. At the time I was barely pregnant and could make it through pretty easily. Ty had come to the wedding but had stayed away from me. Val recently found out she is pregnant and so the entire country is excited about the baby.

Since Taylor was born, I have just been taking care of her with the help of my maids. I take care of her and think about her father but try to keep him out of my mind so I can focus on Tay.

I rock Tay until I hear a knock on my door. I quickly put Tay in her crib that stays in my room and make my way to the door. On the way I grab a robe and tie it around myself. I open the door and see the last person I would have expected to see.

Ty.

My mouth falls open and I freeze. Unable to move. My eyes scan over him and noticed how disheveled he is. Over the past few months I have realized that I love him but haven't had the courage to do something about it.

"Hi." is all he says. The word is spoken shyly.

"Hi… what has been going on lately?"

All of a sudden he blurts out,"Charlie I love you." He takes steps towards me and I let him hold my hands. "My mother says that it is time that I get married or engaged. She already has some girls coming to the palace to meet me. I want nothing more than to marry you. I am so sorry for everything. This past year has killed me not being able to see you and be with you. I just wanted to-" I do the thing I have been wanting to do for awhile now. My toes rise and my lips crash to his. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me to him. For the first time in over a year, I relax. I feel at home.

We pull apart and I look at him, a smile is on both of our faces. I notice that we are standing in the doorway of my room still but thankfully nobody has come around. I grab his arm and pull him into my room before anybody and come around and see us. After it is too late, Tay lets out a small wimped and Ty looks at me with a weird face.

"Charlie?" His voice is hesitant. My arms tighten around myself and bring my robe closer and closer to my body. He takes the steps closer and looks at Tay. He looks her over from her green eyes to her pink socks. Then his eyes look up to bore into mine.

"Is she… is she mine?" I sink into myself and nod looking only down. Ty gives out a little huff and sits down on the couch. His elbows rest on his knees. I watch as his hands run stressfully through his hair and hang around his neck.

Ty gets up and walks over to me, slowly approaching.

"Charlie, how could you keep this from me?"

"I...I was broken when I first found out. Eventually I just became scared to tell you. I didn't know how you would react." I look at his face for any clue to how he is feeling. He lets his arms out to go around me. The strong arms that I love hold me. I feel my tears start to run.

"Shhhhh. Charlie it's okay. Not perfect but I understand. I have her now. Can I hold her?"I nod and walk over to the crib. I reach down to grab Tay. I walk to Ty and hand her to him. Tay lets out a giggle in his arms. The beaming look on Ty's face makes me so happy. He holds her like the most precious thing in the world is in his arms.

"Come on let's sit down." I gently grab his arm and guide him to my bed as his eyes can't leave his daughter's face. After he sits down, Tay's tiny little hand grabs one of Ty's fingers.

"Charlie, I meant it, I love you. I never stopped loving you. Could you please forgive me? I don't need you to love me, I just need to have you forgive me. I don't think I could live without being forgiven by you." I look down. I think about the time I have spent thinking about my love for this man. How I only want to be with him again and have his arms around me when I fall asleep and wake up.

"Ty, I do love you. I want to be with you. I was too scared like I said earlier."

"Do you think you would ever take this?" I look down and saw that Ty had been holding Tay with one hand and had slid a small velvet box across the bed slightly. I already knew what it was and what I wanted. My hands reached out and opened the box, I grabbed the ring that my finger had missed the feeling of. I slid the ring onto the finger it belongs on.

"You'll marry me?" His words are disbelieved. I nod. He moves and gives me a kiss. "I love you so much and …. ummm this is awkward. What is my daughter's name?"

"Her name is Taylor Aimee Emanuele. Named after her amazing daddy."

"I love you mi amore"

"I love you bello" I smiled into a kiss that lasted too long with our daughter in between us. Our daughter. Our.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did. So that's it for my story, i'm not sure if i'm going to be able to write and post another story i might be able to because it is now summer for me. Please review.**

 **~cari**


End file.
